Small Changes
by fluffybunny too
Summary: Sometimes a small change in perseption can snowball out of control. My thoughts on how things might go with a small change here and there. One leading to others starting right after first year. May end up HP/GW,with some RW/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have read a huge amount of fanfiction so I may not always remember where I got a spell or idea. I apologize now if I miss an acknowledgement. My social structure was inspired by the wonderful Katling my knowledge base is not as indepth as hers so bare with me. Many of my spells come from Awakening a Magus by The-Dreamer4. I have no clue who first came up with the extreme version of the magical trunk who ever it was thankyou and as it is so widely used I figured it was fair game. For many of the Rituals Loralee1 was the inspiration and she seemed Ok with my using them.

Disclaimer:I I do not own in any way shape or form anything from the Harry Potter verse. I'm just here to twist and turn some of the plot points for my own amusement. All ships will more than likely be canon if I get that far.

**Small Changes**

**CHAPTER I**

The ride home on the Hogwarts express was very quiet as the three friends thought about their first year of school. Ron and Hermione were giving their friend worried glances every now and then, as he stared out the window. Finally leaning his forehead on the window and sighing. Harry rolled his head against the window and closed his eyes briefly. "He's not going to let me grow up is he?" He said quietly.

Hermione shook her head sadly and Ron's eyes widened as realization hit. Then he too shook his head.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"The first time as a baby I don't know. Dumbledore won't tell me. He says I'm too young." Harry snorted at that. "You'd think that young or not I should know at least something. Apparently he's still out to kill me."

"Yeah, and to Dumbledore you might still be too young at 100." Ron snipped.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione glared then her eyes widened and she started giggling. "You know Ron you just might be right." At this Ron nearly fell over in shock and it even pulled a laugh out of Harry.

"Wha…. d.did you just tell me I'm right?"

"Yep she did mate." Agreed Harry grinning. "As for trying to kill me this year, well it's just a bit much isn't it? I mean why this year and not last year or any year before? Why bring the Stone here? Sure Hagrid said there's no place safer, but really, it's still a school."

"Why would the Headmaster put all those students in danger?" Asked an appalled know-it-all and worshipper of those in authority. That belief may have taken just a little beating.

"Know your enemy." Ron mumbled.

"That's what I think too." Harry agreed. "I think, or hope, that he didn't expect me to be alone when it happened. He was supposed to be there but things got all messed up. He knew almost everything we did." Pausing he glanced over to Hermione. "How does he do that anyway?" He watched an almost manic gleam enter the curious witches' eyes, and know that somehow she would figure it out. Maybe not right away but probably before they left Hogwarts for the last time. MostMore than likely much sooner. It just might keep her busy enough to let up on him and Ron a bit.

"You two need to read all your first year books again." Maybe not. "Or for you two maybe the first time" She smirked as they both gave an indignant "Hey" But continued on with "And read your second year books as soon as you get them."

"But it's summer Hermione." Whined Ron. Harry however was starting to follow her logic.

Banging his head against the back of the seat (at least it was padded) he groaned and said. "She's right, at least for me. He's going to keep coming after me especially now. He kept going on and on about power and if I would join him we could rule the world." He snorted here then went on. "As if I'd join him. He killed my parents. He's the reason I have to live with people who hate me." His friends gaped at him as he revealed that Voldemort had tried to recruit him. A very faint gasp came from the corridor, in stereo, but they didn't notice as Harry went on.

"Rule the world, why would I want to do that? Sounds like a giant headache if you ask me. Then if you actually do it someone is always out to kill you so that they can rule it after you did all the hard work." Harry sounded appalled at the idea. His friends looked shocked then started laughing. Harry looked at them puzzled at what was so funny. Just then the door slid open and in fell two identical red heads laughing their butts off.

"Oh Harry, that is priceless. Only you would turn down the chance to rule the world because it's too big of a headache." Gasped out Fred? Maybe George...

"I'm thinking only Harry would get an offer like that at Eleven." Put in the other twin.

Harry turned an amazing shade of red at that statement. (Only a Weasley could have done better.)

"Well" Started one twin getting up off the floor

"Now that we know" followed the other

"You're not plotting"

"To take over the world."

"We'll go visit Percy"

"Who just might be." They finished together and with that they left

The three friends looked at each other "Naa..." said Ron, and then looked thoughtful "At least not yet." He added with a smirk. They all chuckled at that. Then Harry sobered up, but was still in a much better mood now.

"Anyway where this was going is that I need to learn as much as possible as soon as possible just to survive school." The others nodded there their head in agreement. "To bad we can't do magic. I'd love to practice anything I learn." Harry said sadly.

"Well potions don't use enough magic to get a warning or the Twins would have been expelled long-ago." Ron said absently.

"That's great Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looks startled, then what he had said sunk in and he groaned. The one thing that they could do, he hated the most.

"You still haven't told us the reason he wants you dead now." Hermione referred back to the original subject. Harry had forgotten.

"Oh! Yeah well in all the talk of how powerful he is in everything. I realized he'd basically gotten beat up by a baby. If you go by the way everyone believes. If he does find a way to come back He's going to want to want his followers back. He will want a lot more followers to. It's kind of hard to 

come off as all-powerful if you've been beat up by a baby." His friends nodded in agreement. "Then even if you know, it was my mum and not me." They looked like they were going to disagree. He glared them down and went on "He came to kill me and I lived I'm basically the one that got away. Then, this year I did it again. He has to kill me to keep his all-powerful image plus, I think that I pissed him off." Harry finished offhandedly.

"Harry! Language." Hermione scolded.

"It's true though." He came back with a smile.

Hermione sighed. "We really do need some sort of self defense sense we can't do magic."

Green eyes lit with excitement and Harry jumped up and opened his trunk. "Self-defense. That's it! There were a couple of kids at my old school, they came back from the summer holidays and could defend themselves from Dudley. Scared him spit less actually. They had started martial arts training, they could defend themselves and they said it was fun as well. Most of the time anyway." He rambled while digging through his trunk finally coming up with a sack filled with galleons. "Last year I had no idea about how much stuff cost. So I just put as much as possible into my pockets. In Dudley's jeans they're really big pockets. I had loads left over." Ron stared at the bag with an odd sick look at what's a combination of awe and envy.

"Harry that must be a fortune you need to be more careful." Hermione said, with wide eyes.

"I'll try to see how much I can spend and make it last through the school years I promise." He said earnestly. "But this is already out. Sooo." Handing it over to her. "Could you have your dad gave me pounds for these? That way he won't have to pay a fee for the exchange at Gringots." She just gaped at him so he went on. "Keep what you need for martial arts training and send enough for Ron." Here Ron's ears started going red a mutinous look appeared on his face.

"I don't need your charity!" He yelled.

"It's not charity" Harry said firmly. Ron looked unconvinced. "Look mate, you wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for me." Calmer but still not convinced. "If it bothers you keep track of what I spend now and you can pay me back later, w. When we get jobs." Ron was caving he could tell. Hermione seemed to be fascinated with whatever was in hall a hand over her mouth desperately hiding her amusement at Harry's maneuvering. Who knew he had it in him? Harry allowed a small smile and pushed gently one 

last time. "Hey, if you let me pay for stuff we need now and agree to pay after we leave school that means you think I'll live long enough to get a job after Hogwarts."

Ron narrowed his eyes. He may be thick but not that thick. "How very Slytherin of you" he said with a snort.

"Why thank you." Harry grinned unrepentant.

"Okay. We'll let you pay the way for now, but I will pay you back." Ron agreed. Hermione finally let herself giggle at the boys. Ron was about to comment when the compartment door opened and their three least favorite people entered.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and his little groupies." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Wow! You know what a groupie is!" Harry exclaimed with wide innocent eyes. "I didn't think you knew about anything Muggle"

Draco looked horrified that anything he said could be Muggle. Opening his mouth to reply, he found he didn't know what he could say that. So he just glared and settled for "You chose the wrong sort. Now you'll pay" with that he left.

"That was the lamest excuse of a threat I've ever heard." Hermione said, and then rolled her eyes at the boys who are practically rolling with laughter. After they recovered a bit Harry started again.

"Okay, so I'll pay for stuff now, you know extra books, lessons, supplies stuff that we wouldn't normally need. Fun stuff to." At Ron's narrow eyed look. He rushed on "I want to do as much as possible have as much fun as possible. You know, just in case." He finished the last and almost a whisper.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you even think that way; if you do he's already won." Hermione yelled.

"Yeah mate. You'll make it I know you will." Ron added

Harry looked at his friends were touched then he could ever say. "Thanks guys." Taking a deep breath, he went on to make an offer that nearly ripped out his young heart. "It might not be too late for you, you know, next year. You could just quietly find other friends to hang around with. It would be so much safer for you."

Suddenly, both his friends were yelling at him, each talking over the other. And they looked at each other turned back to him and in a truly frightening unison, stated. "You're stuck with us." The rest of the train ride was spent with junk food games and somewhat determined laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the train started slowing down. The trio started to clean up their games and trash Harry asked thoughtfully. "Um, do you think there is enough gold in there to pay for the Twins to? They may be in danger by being related to you, and they seem to take their beater duties seriously off the field, as well as on."

"Yeah, they do don't they" Ron smiled. "They seem to like you for some strange reason, can't think why." He dodged an empty chocolate frog container headed his way from his friend. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Taking out the bag of gold. "I really don't know." She said weighing it then peeking inside. Ron held out his hand and she handed the bag over without question. He repeated her actions then paled and gulped.

"I think there is more in here than has ever been in our vault. Ever. Enough to buy five or six Nimbus 2000's." He said in awe.

"Trust Ron to put it in Quidditch terms." Hermione said. "But when you got your broom Harry. I, I heard they were quite expensive. So there should be plenty here for whatever you want."

"Do you want…?"

"NO! Well yes, but not right now, the training is much more important." It looked like saying that almost killed Ron, the longing for a new broom warred with his pride. That was still struggling to accept Harry's offer. The Ron most people knew did have some common sense and wasn't quite as dumb as most people thought. He couldn't be the unbeatable demon that he was at chess, if he was. He just didn't see the point of really trying when all of his brothers had excelled or somehow left their mark at Hogwarts already. He lacked any purpose, and then realized that even in this first year. He had done some things that his brothers never had all because of his friend Harry and looking at his friend he realized that if being famous meant facing a Dark Lord and he could do without it.

Both of his friends watched as Ron stood up taller and a determined glint lit his eyes. He was missing that clueless look he usually wore. They weren't actually sure of what just happened, but it looked good on their friend.

"Do you think Percy?" started Harry to be interrupted by a snort of disgust.

"Not likely. Maybe if it'd been last year or the year before, but this year. He has the perfect rulebook so far up his…."

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"Well it's true." Ron came back. "If you can't find a rule or a law that says it's not allowed. He'll find a reason to tell mum. And that will end that because…"

"WE're TO YOUNG" they all finished together, laughing.

Hermione suddenly turned to Harry and asked "Did you keep money out for your own training?"

Harry flushed a little and fished around in his trunk again finally pulling out a nasty looking the old sock reached in to pull out a handful of galleons.

"And were you going to exchange them for Muggle money?" Hermione pressed trying to hide her amusement.

"I forgot okay." He said now a deep red, and the sending his friend a glare that just didn't seem to faze her. Behind him. He heard coughing fit; he knew it was Ron laughing at him. Before he could do anything about that a sudden thought popped into his head. "Hermione will your parents be able to exchange all that?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think so, they make pretty good money. They won't cheat you, if they can't do all of it. They'll send you back what's left after" she nodded at the gold in his hand. "Well. We'll see how much they have on them so you can get started right away."

The train finally came to a complete stop, and they all (well Ron and Hermione) rushed to greet their families. Ron drug them over to meet his family first as they were magical and could be on the platform and for the first time Harry could remember. He got a hug from an adult, one he was sure cracked some ribs. It was the best feeling in the world. Even if he didn't know how to respond. Finally he awkwardly hugged her back.

The Grainger's were right outside the barrier and immediately scooped Hermione up in a family hug. She whispered something to her dad and he shook hands with both Ron and Harry asking how many galleons he needed to change Harry glanced around quickly seeing no Dursley's yet. He handed over his gold. Mr. Granger's eyes widened a bit as he counted the coins; he leaned over to his wife and asked her how much money she had. Together, they were able to change most of what was there. He had ended up with a little over 200 pounds and five Gallion Galleons still left. The Grainger's and the Weasley's were just about ready to leave when the Dursley's finally showed up.

"BOY! Come along, we don't have all day." Without checking to see if he'd heard them, (though the whole station probably had) or to see if he had followed. They turned and walked away Harry smiled sadly, at his friends said. "See you" then to the adults. "Goodbye, nice to have met you." Turned and hurried after the Dursley's.

"How rude" Mrs. Weasley looked outraged. The Grangers didn't look happy about what they'd just seen either. They nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea mum no idea." Ron said quietly and with a glance at the retreating Harry. Then one to Hermione receiving a nod agreeing to a non-spoken commitment to Harry. Everyone turned to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on her bed and stared at the gold Harry had given her without as much as a blink. She gave a small giggle remembering her father's near heart attack when she had asked if he could change it for Harry. He said no at least not all of it. Not without emptying their savings account. After making some calls for fees at several Dojos. She took the most expensive one, multiplied that by four than doubled that then asked her father if he could change that amount. He said yes, but he wanted some explanation.

"Well Harry is always being bullied by that cousin of his and since we can't use magic outside of school he thought it would be a good idea to be able to defend himself, the Muggle way." Hermione took a peek at her father. He was listening and not convinced she realized that explained for Harry, but not for the rest of them "when he started talking about it. I thought it was a great idea for me to; wizards don't seem to have any idea of physical fitness (a brief flash of endless stairs and hallways raced through her mind as she 

continued). Well there are some of the_ Pureblood_ wizards that take it as a personal insult, and I'm allowed to go to school with them."

"Are…?" Her father started with a frown.

"Don't worry daddy. Not everyone thinks that way. Ron is a pureblood, and he doesn't care Harry is considered a half blood, and he doesn't even know he's supposed to care." She added with a smirk. "They always look out for me, but they can't always be there. So I thought this would be a good idea for self-defense as well. Harry and I convinced Ron and his brothers that it would help with their Quidditch." She grinned as her dad laughed at that.

"But…" He waved a hand at all of the gold. Not sure how to ask.

"He doesn't know." She said softly. "Oh he knows it's a lot. It's more than he's ever had, but he doesn't know how much he's terrified that his aunt and uncle will find it and take it away from him."

"Aren't they in control of it?"

"No, it's part of the world they want nothing to do with. They left Harry alone at King's Cross Station last year to find his own way. They would be interested long enough to take it all away from him. He would never see a Knut of it. He doesn't openly talk about them, but from offhand comments and little bits here and there. I know they buy the best of everything for their son. It's obvious from what we saw at the station. They get more than enough to eat. They are not poor. Yet Harry is dressed in rags, and when I met him last year. He was so thin it was scary. Another reason he doesn't know. Maybe because when he took this out, it didn't even make a dent in what was in his vault." Her father gave a low whistle.

"He's 11 for goodness sake."

"Almost 12" she put in quickly.

"The point is, he's underage, and someone is probably in charge of his money in some way." He pointed out, Hermione quickly found a pen and paper making her father laughs.

"What should he know or ask about?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat on his bed staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the weird money Hermione had sent him. He knew it was coming. Even what it was for but the reality of it was almost overwhelming. Just then, identical troublemakers came bouncing into his room. They came to an abrupt stop as they spied what was lying on his bed.

"Is that "one of the twins started

"What we"

"Think it is?" They finish together.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Ron looked over to Fred (at least he thought it was). "Fred go get Ginny I only want to explain this once." The twin opened his mouth for the usual. 'I'm not Fred' but shut it quickly as he noted the unusually firm and mature look on Ron face. He raised a brow at his twin but quickly did his ordered.

Once Ginny was there, Ron explained what they had discussed on the train.

"Harry figures, you-know-who isn't going to care how old he is in fact, a younger Harry is the easier it will be to kill him. But Dumbledore and the teachers…"

"Mum" added Ginny

"Everyone else." Added the Twins.

"Think that we are too young to hear, let alone have extra training. They think that they can protect us."

"But Quirral got Harry alone last year." Fred said.

"Harry thinks Dumbledore wanted him to meet his enemy in a somewhat controlled way." A chorus of snorts met that statement. "Yeah, well it didn't work out quite the way he thought. Harry supposes he meant to be there with him."

"He was testing him." George said.

"Seeing if he had" Fred started.

"What it takes." George.

"To face, you-know-who" Ginny finished, startling the Twins by interrupting their routine. "He wants Harry to be his weapon but thinks he's too young 

and he can't openly train him. Soooo." She trailed off as realization hit them all.

Ginny tried for wide-eyed innocence as her brothers were stared scared by what she has had said and that she had figured it out. And that maybe their baby sister might not be such a baby anymore.

"Oh okay." Ron said, giving her an almost frightened look. He really didn't want to think about her growing up. He had asked her to join them because he really wanted her safe if some Slytherin tried something when one of her brothers weren't around. Quickly holding up the money both Muggle and wizarding. (Hermione figured they'd need supplies for their extra studies, and it took a bit more of the money her father couldn't exchange off her hands). This is for the martial arts training, that's a muggle form of self defencedefense Hermione sent some books to explain some of them."

"Do you know what it is?" the twins asked.

"Not a clue" Ron admitted with a shake of his head. He turned a bit red but pulled the book out for them to look at. The twins tried to get the pictures to move and Ron had to explain that Muggle pictures never moved.

"Weird" the twins echoed his response from last year when he found out.

Dad will explode with excitement if he finds out. There is a little place in town that teaches a few of them. There should be enough for any extra supplies we may need Harry said it's because of him we have to do this" he raised his hand to quiet his siblings protest. "He doesn't want to do this alone. Okay, maybe he does, but since Hermione and I won't let him. He is determined to pay for it."

"And you took it!" One of the twins exclaimed. They were all aware of how sensitive Ron was about being poor.

The tips of Ron's ears went red then the rest of his face followed. "He said I could pay him back by the surviving." He said sadly. Taking a deep breath he continued "but if I really insisted I can keep track, because he won't, and pay him back after we have leave Hogwarts and get jobs." Even at after only just one year Harry really knew their little brother. The others thought.

Ron gulped then asked something he never thought he would "could you two help Ginny and I with our schoolwork, especially potions." A really scary gleam lit in their eyes and Ron wasn't sure that had been a good idea.

"We found out something last year." One started

"The Slytherins'get an entirely different potions kit than anyone else." Said the other.

"They are assigned additional books."

"We were able"

"To nick a set." Ron didn't want to know how they had done that.

"So much better."

"Then blowing ourselves up,"

"Trying to figure stuff out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in three different parts of the country, it began. Even being so far apart they chose the same discipline, thinking one dealing with swords and other weapons would be the most helpful in their world.

Hermione was the one least used to physical activity and was the hardest hit by that aspect of the new summer routine. It took a couple of weeks before she could get out of bed in the morning without groaning in pain.

She had been understandably outraged at the Slytherins' special potions kit (the Weasley's wished they could have seen it when she read that bit of news); though she had bought some of the extra books on her own without even knowing they were needed last year. She sent the ones she had already read on to Ron, saying he could give them back when school started. She was getting very worried though they'd been out of school for four weeks now and Harry hadn't answered any of her letters. Something had to be wrong.

At the Weasley's Ron was shocked at how much he had missed. He did find it easier to read, this time. The really surprising thing was how much easier potions were with the additional reading, and the Twins made it really fun, though their mum might kill them if they kept blowing stuff up. Ginny turned out to be excellent at creating a diversion. They found this out, early, when they sent the Twins to Diagon alley to get books and supplies. They turned out to have more smarts than just for pranking.

When they came back, in addition to what they were sent for they brought catalogs for most of the stores (three sets), and book bags with several expanded compartments, including a very large one that would hold most any equipment needed ( swords, knives, staffs and cauldron sets). They had feather light, impervious, unbreakable and password charms on them. Pulling out a catalog from the luggage store where they found the book bags. They pointed out what to them was the coolest thing ever a multi-compartmented trunk that came with one normal compartment three expanded and the compartment that could be anything from a nice size efficiency to a six bedroom mansion. Depending on how much you are willing to spend. A very a special addition came with an additional compartment that simulated a park like area. They all drooled over it for a while then decided that they were happy with their book bags. Deciding to give Harry and Hermione theirs as part of their birthday presents was weird considering where the money had come from but Ron insisted. It added a presents and he was sure, there had to be few of those if any for Harry at the Dursley's and he was sure girls always loved presents, which Ginny confirmed with many not-so-subtle hints for her birthday.

The martial arts training had a few surprises as well for them. Ron did surprisingly well with swords and the staffwith the physical training. Not surprising the twins were an excellent team what was surprising about them was how seriously they took the training. Ginny however sent them all into shock, with the speed and deadly precision of her attacks. All of them were very pleased with the visible results for training was showing. Their sensei was greatly surprised by the intensity with which they approached learning. All of them had incredible reflexes (playing a sport that is played 30 feet in the air at speeds up to over 100 miles per hour might have something to do with that) and learned at an incredible rate. He felt this may be a family trait. They all showed great promise, even with these beginning practices. weapons.

Ron and Hermione had kept up a steady stream of correspondents keeping each other up-to-date on where they were in their studies and physical training, and each worrying more and more about the lack of letters from Harry. They both knew that Harry would not have started this just to abandon them now. Ron decided after three weeks to start bugging his parents to check on him. After a week of that. He went to the Twins, and they started planning a rescue. The four youngest Weasley children felt it was time for Harry to come home. And they were going to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own in any way shape or form anything from the Harry Potter verse. I'm just here to twist and turn some of the plot points for my own amusement. Harry is fed less here than in canon. Some things are a mix of movie and book versions. Thank you for those that put this on their story alert.

**Chapter 2**

Harry looked with awe at the oddly tilted house coming up. It had to be held up by magic. There was no other explanation to the fact that it stood at all. Putting the car in the shed and pulling Harry's trunk from the boot Ron paused and pointed at the bars in the backseat. "We should be bringing these just in case"

Happier than he'd been all summer Harry still couldn't believe Ron and his brothers had come to rescue him in a flying car no less. They were all joking around on their way back to the house. When Ron stopped, eyes wide, swallowing hard and turning an incredible shade of green.

"Mum" Ron said his voice cracking.

What happened next was one of the scariest things, Harry had ever seen. Logically he knew the Weasley boys were bigger than their mum. But somehow as she drew nearer, they seemed to shrink. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be all but breathing fire and he really didn't think he would be surprised if she did that.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She started. Harry hung back and watched in sick fascination as scolding the like of which he had never seen. The Dursley certainly never scolded Dudley like that. The Twins tried to cut in telling her how Harry had been locked in. However, their previous record was against them and that was brushed off as a ploy to get out of trouble. Ron countered with how they'd been starving him, which was met with a, you are learning entirely too much from that 

set of brothers attitude. However, just as she was hitting her stride. The Twins pulled up the bars getting her attention.

"What are those" she asked.

"We had to pull them off his window mum" Ron started

"And his door was locked from the outside." Continued one twin.

"With a lot of locks."

"With a little flap thing in the bottom of the door."

There was an angry hiss as if water a had bit been thrown on an intense fire. "They dare" Mrs. Weasley said lowly with an intensity that was far more deadly than all of the screeching that had come before. Turning her attention to Harry. She asked. "They locked you in?"

With a gulp Harry said. "Yes ma'am."

"They fed you through the flap?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How much?"

"1 tin of cold soup a day ma'am" Harry was very embarrassed to have to answer that, but had no experience resisting someone that was angry on his behalf instead 

of angry at him. Even though his last answer was said in almost a whisper, all of them had heard and were equally appalled.

Mrs. Weasley drew herself up, pulled in a deep breath and said. " "Well, breakfast will be ready in half an hour "" turning to walk back to the house. "You can have a bit of a nap after" all the redhead boys sighed in relief. "You'll be degnoming the garden this afternoon for taking the car and scaring me half to death." Groans could be heard from those same boys.

"Well, really." One twin said.

"It could have" said the other.

"Been much worse." They finish together.

"Much worse." Agreed Ron.

"I'll help" Harry said, starting an argument that lasted till Mr. Weasley came home from work just after breakfast had started. Ron still didn't think Harry should help. He hadn't done anything after all, Harry stayed firm. It was because they had come after him. So he would help.

Harry was very entertained by Mr. Weasley's fascination with all things Muggle. The most amusing thing to Harry was how Mr. Weasley immediately got himself into trouble by getting excited about the car. The total lack of sincerity in his scolding of the boys had Harry hiding his grin and in a napkin before Mrs. Weasley could notice. All in all it was a very different family meal experience than he had ever had before. If Ron was his best friend before he was much much more after that meal and what came after. Harry fell in love with the whole family and subconsciously adopted them. They were his and he would protect them always.

As he and Ron turned to go upstairs, he noticed Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Mr. Weasley's arm and whisper for him to stay. When they reach their room Harry hurried over and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk.

"Come on," Harry pulled the cloak around both of them and they went back down to listen. The Twins must have noticed to, as they were crouched down behind the railing of the lowest landing Harry quietly got their attention and put the cloak around all of them. "It must have an expansion term," he thought for them to fit. The Twins looked around in awe.

"You will be explaining later." They whispered Ron snickered at the predicament Harry had gotten himself into.

"THEY WHAT!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Sh….. Don't wake up the boys" Mrs. Weasley said in a low voice.

She showed him the bars and explained about the soup and Mr. Weasley kept getting redder and redder.

"I've never seen dad this angry," whispered Ron. The Twins nodded in agreement.

"He is NOT going back there" Mr. Weasley stated firmly that strode over to the fireplace, throwing some powder and he stuck his head in the fire and said. "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster's office Hogwarts."

"Headmaster are you there?" Arthur asked.

"Please Arthur. Call me Albus" cameanswered the calm voice of the headmaster.

"Albus, of course. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to come through Molly and I have a few concerns about Harry." Harry's eyes widened in panic, he turned to the other boys and whispered.

"He can see through invisibility cloaks!" George slipped from under the cloak raced up the stairs and back as quietly as he could with some cloaks he threw haphazardly over the landing rails. After all, in a house of boys some clutter is to be expected. Then he slipped back under the cloak and they all chose a gap to peer through as Dumbledore stepped calmly from the flames.

Molly started right in with "Albus those Muggles had Harry locked up!"

"Now Molly I'm sure he was just grounded for his use of magic. His family may have overreacted just trifle. I'm sure we can smooth things over when you take them back tomorrow."

"TAKE HIM BACK! He is not going back there." Both Molly and Arthur stated.

"It's safest place for him." The old mage said firmly.

"They were starving him." Molly came back.

"All boys that age think they're starving you should know that." He countered

Before Molly could say anything about the soup Arthur showed Albus the bars. He did frown at those.

"I'm sure; they just overreacted to his use of magic. He needs to be there, where his mother's sacrifice ensures the blood wards that I placed there." the headmaster was clearly not listening to their concerns.

"Blood Wards! But those are dark magic." Arthur said clearly upset.

"Not at all. Not at all, merely ancient magic. I just utilized Lilies Lily's sacrifice to maximize Harry's protection." The argument went back and forth for some time before Albus lost patience with them. The boys had been whispering to each other when they heard "Obliviate" swiftly looking down again. They saw the bars were missing and Dumbledore was getting ready to leave.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though still argued that Harry should at least stay the rest of the summer since he was already there. Dumbledore was a bit irritated that they could still argue with him, even after he had modified their memory. Harry was deeply touched no adults had ever stood up for him (well except for Hagrid. But somehow this was very different). This was people of the same world arguing with someone clearly more powerful than themselves on his behalf. Dumbledore finally did give in and said he could stay the remainder of the summer. He didn't even glance around as he left.

The boys sat for a moment before flinging off the cloak and charging down the stairs.

"Mum, dad, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley" they all yelled at the same time, all talking very fast. All trying to tell what had happened all at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Shouted Percy. "Could you please keep it down some of us have homework to do." Everyone turned in surprise to stare at him. No one had seen him come down the stairs.

Fred, taking advantage of the sudden silence turned to his parents. "He obliviated you. Dumbledore obliviated you."

"Nonsense" came Was Percy's pompous reply, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been momentarily stunned first by the avalanche of boys and very loud babble. Then by the accusation itself.

"Now boys. That's going too far just to get out of the bit of trouble." Mr. Weasley said, very sternly.

"But it's true." Came back all the boys, Mr. Weasley opened his mouth, but was cut off by Percy's snide. "We should lay in the supply of Veritaserum for this lot. All they ever do is lie."

"We'll take it" George said, glaring at his older brother.

"Now now, nobody is taking anything." Mr. Weasley said, "I'm sure we can work this out"

"They just made the offer, because they knew it wouldn't happen." Percy said with a sniff.

"We'd show you if we could," Ron popped up.

Mr. Weasley was getting exasperated, and he could tell Molly wasn't going to be quiet for much longer. What Ron said though gave him pause that what they said might true. It was a huge accusation that the right people needed to know, if it was true. It also meant that what they had been saying about Harry's home life was also true. The right people needed to know that to. It just so happened, one of those people would have an Auror's pensive (one that was tamperproof). He gave a sharp look at his youngest son. "Would you really?" All the boys nodded this really surprised Percy and their parents.

"All right Fred. Why don't you go and get ready to come to work with me. It really shouldn't be too big of a surprise if I bring one of you to keep you separate as a punishment." The Twins tried to look offended, but ruined it with matching grins.

"I can't believe you're even thinking that could be true! Well, I have much more important things to do besides be part of this little fairy tale." With that, he went back upstairs.

Mr. Weasley looks sadly after Percy, but decided to deal with that later.

"Arthur, are you sure?" His wife asked.

"Yes, we have to know and someone else should know just in case." He said tiredly.

Mollie looked at her family who had all been up all night, narrowed her eyes and said "I'll be right back." Then went upstairs.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and frowned. "You should probably go as well, but I don't know how to get you in without everyone at the ministry seeing you. Someone is bound to tell the headmaster." The boys all looked at each other and smiled. Harry raced back to the stairs picked up something next to the wall at the base of the stairs came back over and put on what looked like a cloak and disappeared. "Blimey!" Was the only thing he could come up with.

Hearing movement upstairs he came out of his shock. "Better take that off and hide it for a moment. If Molly sees that you'll not see it again till you're out of school." Pausing and with a small mischievous smile. He said. "And what fun would that be" Ron had the coolest dad. Just as Harry got the cloak hidden Molly came back down the stairs with four potion vials.

"This is all the pepper up, we have" she said worriedly.

"That's okay dear just Fred and Harry will go with me." She gave a vial to each of them saying sternly. "This doesn't take the place of sleep, but it should help today." She then frowned over at the two boys then told them to go up and put their school robes on.

"Sir, can we go to Gringots today to?" Harry asked before going upstairs.

"I don't know Harry, but we'll try" answered Mr. Weasley

As they were getting ready to leave and Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Fred one last time Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry. "When you get there, put that lovely cloak of yours are on as quickly as possible." Then a little louder. "Remember to look for us we'll be trying to block the floo from site for a minute or two. It will help to tell you when to get out also." After repeating instructions on how to floo, and some fussing over his robes, Molly let them go.

Harry was able to get out of at the right place, and quickly got up off the ground. Putting his cloak on as he did. Fred and his dad sandwiched him in between them, then made their way through the Ministry.

"And this is the Auror department. You might want to look around you'll be getting to know some of these people quite well if you don't shape up." Fred rolled his eyes as some of the nearest Auror's laughed. Arthur was trying to think of a way into Madame Bones's office when she came out briefly to speak to one of the senior Aurors.

"Fred, act like I told you to straighten up. Harry, when she looks try to show her, just her, your face okay." Fred stood a bit taller and started trying to straighten out his robes. Harry snaked a hand up inside the cloak and adjusted his fringe to reveal his scar. When she glanced over, he moved the hood, just enough to show her his face. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, he put his finger to his 

lips, asking her not to say anything about him. Then he pulled the hood back in place.

"Arthur" Madame Bones said with a smile. "It's been entirely too long, especially when we work in the same building." Coming over to shake his hand. "Is this one of your boys?" She asked.

"One of the twins." He said with pride. "Molly felt today would be a good day to separate them a bit" raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Do you have time for a spot of tea?" She asked.

"Sounds just the thing. Thank you." Argued He agreed and followed her to her office.

After Madame Bones closed the door Harry went to take off his cloak. "Not quite yet Harry." Mr. Weasley said softly. Quickly he put it back on, and a moment later, Madame Bones, assistant came in with the tea. As soon as she left, Harry took off the cloak.

"Are there privacy charms and in here?" Arthur asked. She assured him it was very secure, and even set additional charms to put them at ease. Arthur then went on to tell her why they were here and see if they could use a pensive.

"Of course, of course." Then she frowned at the boys "you do know, if you are lying you can be in very serious legal trouble?"

"Yes ma'am." They both answered.

"Why don't we start when you arrive to get Harry? So that we can establish that story to be true?" She asked looking at Fred. Taking Fred over to a large pensive. She directed him to think of when they got to number 4 Privet Drive to when they left.

"Madam Bones, do you mind if I view this memory with you?" Arthur asked, after saying she didn't mind. They both entered the pensive.

"This is just too weird mate." Fred said in a low voice Harry nodded his agreement as they both stared at the adults obviously vacant bodies. A few minutes later the two adults, came back into themselves. It was readily apparent that they were not happy with what they had seen. The Director of the DMLE jotted down a few notes right away, looking over at Harry. She asked. "That empty tin of soup, next to your owl cage that was your dinner?"

Harry nodded, saying he "yes ma'am. That was my food for the day." Harry didn't notice the adults going pale at that. He had had a thought that worried him. "You don't think I hurt Hedwig, by feeding her some of that, do you? I didn't have anything else, and they wouldn't let her out to hunt."

"No…." her voice cracked just a bit. She cleared her throat and tried again. "No Harry. I don't think it hurt her. It was just for a short time." She and Arthur shared a look before getting back to business. She gave Fred back that memory and went on to extract the one of Dumbledore's visit.

"Now this time, why don't you both come with us?" She suggested.

This time, when they exited Arthur was barely able to contain his fury Madam Bones was writing furiously glancing up, she asked Arthur. "Did you notice the Legelamency?" He nodded.

"I'll be sending someone over to teach your whole family and Harry Occlumency" she looked sternly at Arthur when he looked like he might protest. "It's needed, 

and yes, I think that children should be able to get at least the basics before school starts. At least enough to realize when someone is trying to get into their mind." Getting up, she went over to the bookcase and chose two books to bring back to her desk and started quickly, looking through them.

"Now to the bad part, what he did was wrong and borderline illegal. His position in the Wizargomot however will give him a certain leeway on this if we push it. It could turn into a very ugly political game." She said warily. "Could we please have the memory of why you were locked up?"

After viewing that memory they all looked worried. "I really wish he could have been more specific. Though it is amazing, he could free himself from the House Elf bond enough to do this." Looking over it Harry. She assured him "I can use this memory to have the underage use of magic removed from your record Harry."

"Can we get Harry out of there?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I would love to" Madame Bones started "but… where would he go?"

"Molly and I…."

"That is part of what I was looking up earlier. Let me explain a little of what I think happened. When Lily and James were killed, Harry was expected to go to his godfather Sirius Black. However, since Sirius was sent to Azkaban for betraying Harry's parents, this was not possible. Now Albus had to make some very fast decisions about Harry's safety with no living relatives in the magical world custody would have fallen to Sirius' mother. This would have been completely unacceptable to Albus, as she sympathized openly with Voldemorts views. The next logical candidate would have been Andromeda Tonks; however, she had been disowned by the Black family. The next in line would have been Bellatrix Lestrange then she had ended up in Azkaban. Not long after Sirius. Then it would've fallen to Narcissa Malfoy, which was equally unacceptable. Quite frankly, if he had been given into any of their care is very doubtful he would have lived to attend Hogwarts or he would have been raised to be like Draco." She looked sympathetically at Harry.

Harry was quickly going into shock. He had a Godfather? One that was in Prison? One that betrayed his parents? He tried to pay attention as she continued but it was hard and thoughts questions just kept whirling around his head.

"I really do think that he does care for you Harry." She tried to reassure him. "He must have felt the only way to keep him alive was to give him to someone outside the magical community. Given his mother's blood sacrifice the best place would be with her blood relatives."

Arthur groaned. "And once he had made the decision. He never looked back. He never does. He's absolutely convinced that it was the only way. And once there, it probably never occurred to him to check on Harry. He was raised in an entirely different era. He probably felt they would automatically love him because he was family." Arthur shook his head sadly, as things started to make much more sense to him.

"That doesn't make what Albus did at the Borrow right he should have listened. People have gone to him for advice and guidance for so long that I think Albus has forgotten that even he can make mistakes." Madame Bones pointed out "I am sure with some of the creative minds in your family." She slid a glance over to Fred. "That you can find a way around this. Even if he does have to return to those awful mugglespeople. We also need to remember that the Ministry or at least, the Minister would love to get a hold of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sorry Harry, Minister Fudge would love to use him as a political pawn."

"For now, the Headmaster has given his permission for Harry to stay with you for the remainder of the summer, correct?" She asked Arthur. He nodded that that was right. "Then you have that and the nine months back at school before any action needs to be taken." Arthur didn't look happy, but nodded his agreement. Fred however had been thinking since she had mentioned creative minds. He now leaned over to whisper to his dad.

"Dad. I have an idea that I can't tell you here. I'll let you know, when we get home okay." His dad looked puzzled, but nodded.

"Well, I suppose we can safely leave things for now" Arthur said reluctantly "we had better be off. Thank you for trying to help."

"Before you leave, there is one more thing." She paused, took a deep breath and dove right in "now I know you're happy with your job Arthur. But you still have five children in school. You have to know that you are paid way too low." Arthur looked like he wanted to protest. So she went on before he could "anyone else in that same job would be paid twice as much. As much as I dislike pureblood politics the way you and Molly completely ignore all traditions is doing a great disservice to your children."

Arthur's ears started to go red, and he looked like he was getting angry. "My family is doing just fine." He said shortly.

"Did you know that Bill applied for a job at the Ministry?" She asked startling Arthur.

"He did? Why did he go to Gringots then?"

"Because he got laughed out of McNair's office for knowing less about the traditions of his own world than some of the Muggleborn, who were applying for the same job. From what I have been told he went home to talk to Charlie. Charlie then sent a letter to his friend Nymphadora Tonks, whose mother was Andromeda Black before she married. She agreed to tutor them in the traditions they needed to know to succeed in this world. With what he learned from her, He was able to get a job at Gringots."

Arthur looked stricken. "Why didn't he tell me?" He asked with bewildered sadness.

"He didn't want to hurt you." She said softly, Harry and Fred were watching all of this with wide eyes. Their minds were reeling from everything that they had learned and more just kept coming. Both trying to be as small as possible, knowing that they probably shouldn't be here for this "I understand that you don't like the pureblood rhetoric and some of the politics that go with it. Neither do I, but I am still proud of what I am and follow many of the traditions. That does not make me a Deatheater"

Arthur looked shocked. "Of course not. I would have never thought that"

"Well, I got this started. So I might as well just wade right in even deeper." She said with a small smile. "You may want to talk to Billius he hasn't been the same since his wife and children were killed in the last war. He hasn't done any of the Head of House duties in the last few years. And you haven't been paying attention." Fred and Harry were now paying very close attention to what was being said.

"As it stands now, you are his heir." She said very firmly. "Your brother Michael's wife is right now trying to get a marriage contract signed between her almost Squib son and the Bulistrodes youngest daughter. Because you don't follow the traditions, she thinks they can just bypass you and have any children from that union made heir." Arthur frowned at that he didn't like his sister-in-law, and really didn't want the Bulistrodes in charge of his family. And that is what would happen if he just sat back and did nothing.

"Now I don't want to know how you're going to help Harry, but to do it effectively. You need to become much more politically active and being heir would help. Okay, enough with the lecture. Just think about it, please."

After thanking her for her help in getting Harry under his cloak again. They made their way down to Mr. Weasley's office so he could get at least a little bit of work done. The boys sat in a corner, quietly going over everything that they had heard. It was very overwhelming, so decided to leave the problem of Harry's godfather for another time. Even though Harry knew he would be going over it in his mind over and over again. But right now, they needed to concentrate on the reason they 

came here to begin with. They hadn't been there very long when Mr. Weasley received a memo that made him look thoughtful. Right after that, his boss Denton Diggle (who looked older than Dumbledore) came in and told him to take the rest of the day off since he'd been putting in so much overtime. He could probably take a couple more days unless an emergency came up.

He gathered up the boys ready to head home. When Harry reminded him. "Sir, do you think we have time to stop by Gringots?"

"There's still an hour or two left of the morning so I don't see why not "Arthur agreed. "Fred, it might be a good idea for you to just head on home." When they got to the atrium Arthur watched Fred floo out. Then turned to Harry and motioned for him to follow him as they were walking he said in a very low voice were going to the apparition point. "When we get there, grabbed my arm very tightly, and I will apparate us to Diagon Alley. Now I don't do this very often. So make sure you hold on very tight."

Entering Gringots, they made their way to an open goblin.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to speak to his account manager." Mr. Weasley said firmly. The goblin's eyes did the brief flick to Harry's forehead that he had come to expect before signaling over another goblin and handing him a note.

After entering a pair of ordinate doors. He motioned to a small waiting area. "Wait here, please."

"Does Bill enjoy working for Gringots?" Harry asked to fill the silence after they had been seated.

"Oh yes, he really enjoys a good challenge, and being a Curse Breaker is that and more" Mr. Weasley smiled thinking of his oldest. They filled in the time waiting with him sharing stories Bill had written in his letters to his family. In what seemed like no time at all the goblin was back to escort them to the Account Managers office.

Harry, who hadn't really been paying attention earlier realized that he recognized this goblin and felt that he had been rude not to have said something then. "Good morning, Mr. Griphook it's good to see you again."

Griphook paused in what he was about to say, and blinked a few times in surprise. Before collecting himself. "Good morning Mr. Potter. It is good to see you again as well. There is no need to call me Mr. Goblins do not use that title. It is just Griphook or goblin Griphook." He instructed as gently as a goblin could, if this human recognized and greeted him as an individual and an equal to his own kind he could help with how to do it properly. Mr. Weasley was amazed. But decided not to interfere Harry seemed to be doing just fine.

"If you would follow me, Mr. Potter, senior goblin Corfax will see you now." This was a far cry from the curt 'follow me please' he had originally and normally used. The exchange had been noted by the goblins close by, as Harry and Mr. Weasley left a very quiet shockwave rippled through the goblin nationbank...

Harry noticed, the goblins bowing to each other as they carried on their business around them. And he quietly asked. "Goblin Griphook, am I supposed to bow when I meet Senior Goblin Corfax?"

Once again, this young one had surprised him. "You are a wizard, so it is not expected. It is however polite. Senior goblin Corfax is of higher rank than myself so my bow will be relatively deep. Yours need not be so deep." He demonstrated with a slight bow. Not so shallow as to be rude and in no way deep enough to indicate the goblin as being higher ranked. Both Harry and Mr. Weasley tried it and thanked Griphook for his instruction.

Entering a good-sized office Griphook paused to allow the Senior Goblin time to finish his conversation with another subordinate. Griphook new exactly what he was being told and nodded confirmation. When the questioning glance was sent his way. They took wizards, a more formal (read longer) route for a reason. The other goblin hurried from the room and Griphook bowed. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to see you sir." Both of the wizards bowed and thanked the Senior Goblin for seeing them.

Already the young ones attitude was spreading,spreading granted Arthur Weasley was a soft sell rumored to be tolerant of non-wizard races. He would wait to see if Weasley could shift from tolerant to accepting making a mental note to observe the Weasley currently employed by Gringots. The young Potter heir had unknowingly shocked the Goblin Nation, more than once this morning. A little Imp of mischief (which most other magical races didn't know that goblins had) came into Corfax eyes. Though still being watchful. He had decided to help the young one in front of him as much as he could, but decided to shock. Mr. Potter just a bit, as a small payback and because it might be fun.

Coming out from behind his desk. He bowed deeply. "Welcome Lord Potter. When no answer came to our letter, we felt that you had decided against the ritual at this time." He watched as with some amusement as Harry's eyes widened in his mouth fell open in shock. Mr. Weasley also seemed to be in shock.

"L...L...Lo...Lord? Letter? RITUAL!" Harry stuttered and shock.

"Mmm" thought Corfax, either his guardians or Dumbledore are screening his mail. Most likely Dumbledore his instructions to Gringots were pretty easily gotten around. He had set a limit on withdrawals after the first visit, which was good because the young lord had exceeded that amount on his first visit. Dumbledore clearly never expected Harry to ask them about his vault he thought Harry would go to him with all of his questions. His instructions on that count were only to be notified if someone strange made inquiries into the Potter Estate. Lord Potter and his chosen advocate in Corfax's mind did not qualify as needing to notify the old busybody.

"My apologies, Your Grace, Lord was just the easiest of your titles to use." Corfax was really beginning to enjoy himself now.

"Your your…." Harry couldn't even get it out. Arthur though very shocked was able to get a pertinent question out.

"Titles. More than one?" Clearing his throat. He went on "yes well that is one of the reasons that we are here young Harry here has no idea what is required of him as the last Potter in the direct line."

Harry nodded vigorously. "I didn't even know I was a wizard tiltill Hagrid came to get me last year. They told me my parents were worthless drunks who died in a car crash."

All humor fled and Corfax actually growled and bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. Both wizards reared back in their seats and angry goblin was a scary thing indeed.

"Worthless! We'll see about that. I am not a wizard therefore don't know about family traditions. Beyond those that take place within these walls, if we start with those I am sure you will learn what you need. Let's start with the letter, your Grace." Corfax stated taking a seat at his desk and opening the Potter file.

"Harry, please call me Harry." Harry insisted.

"Please call me Corfax. Now, did you receive a letter at the end of your school year? Sometime in the last week of your school year." Harry shook his head it wasn't even in the pile of letters Dobby had given back to him. "Did you receive a copy of your parents will in September of last year?" Again, Harry shook his head.

"We will get to your parents will in a moment. Now, the letter pertains to the fact that you are the last of your direct line underage and have been out of contact with the magical world. There is a blood ritual that needs to be performed to confirm your ascension as Lord Potter." Harry narrowed his eyes at Corfax.

"Lord Potter. So what was all this, Your Grace?" Corfax gave a small evil little smirk.

"There is a very old Muggle Dukedom that has not been aired out in centuries in the Potter line. I do not believe that most people even know it's there and I believe the Muggles think this line has died out." He informed Harry,. though Though paying attention to the small byplay. , Arthur had caught the blood ritual part and it worried him slightly. He expressed this to Corfax. "No need for worry. It's all perfectly legal, if very rarely used. Most heirs have someone in their family to claim them as their heir and train them in what they need to know this ritual was only set up as a failsafe in case of just your situation Harry. The old families didn't want all of their traditions and knowledge lost."

"If I was supposed to receive the letter at the end of the school year. Does that mean that it would need to be done soon?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this ritual should be carried out before your next birthday, which is I believe in two days am I correct?" Harry nodded confirmation. "Would it be possible for you and your chosen advocate to return here tomorrow at 10 a.m. for the ritual to take place?" Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement to that plan.

"Now about your parents will. It should have been given to you for review upon your entry to Hogwarts I take it that this was not done." Corfax inquired of Harry.

"I never even knew they had a will." Harry said, sadly, Mr. Weasley put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Would it be possible for me to see it now?" Harry questioned.

Corfax did not answer. He simply handed it over his desk for Harry to read.

As Harry read color leached from his face and every emotion, grief and despair, anger was clearly visible on his face, despite his effort to control it. Even as he tried to control his emotions, a fine tremor seem to shake everything in the room. head Head down he whispered. "I was never supposed to go to the Dursley's never" Mr. Weasley squeezed her hand on his shoulder in support.

Clearing his throat Harry said "my guardians The Dursley's are non-magical. Mr. Weasley has graciously allowed me to stay at his house for the remainder of the summer because of a small misunderstanding earlier this summer. As I mentioned my guardians are not magical. They also… distrust anything magical. I was raised with no knowledge of this world and its traditions. This is getting more and more obvious the longer I'm here. As Since my money is still in the magical world. I can only guess that my guardians don't know or don't control that portion of my inheritance." Harry was trying for all of his worth to sound grown up using everything he had learned from his Aunt, TV shows he had heard through the thin door of his cupboard and seen through the grate in it. Even to thinking of how Snape and Malfoy might act only nicer on all counts.

"Remember, we think the Dumbledore was desperate to protect you." He reminded Harry "The darkness of the times made people have to make some very big decisions in very little time."

"I do not think that headmaster Dumbledore so much disregarded the will, as didn't even open it. He came in and froze all of your assets, except for your trust vault to be used upon your entry into Hogwarts. This has worked to your advantage, as several individuals have come forward claiming the right to administer your estate in your absence. The Ministry has also tried to gain control of your Estates on more than one occasion. However they could never provide transcripts of your guardiansguardian's trial therefore no matter what Wizards say, within GringottsGringots Sirius Black is still the only one other than Dumbledore who was executor that has any say over your accounts." Arthur looked startled, and Harry's was getting a headache from an overload of information.

"Why would the Ministry not have transcripts? Why does that matter?" Harry said more and more confused.

"This means though he is in prison he has never actually been convicted of a crime. There was never a trial. That means they cannot confiscate any of his property or yours by lumping it in with his. They couldn't get yours in any case but were greedy enough to try anyway." Corfax was clearly unhappy about that. Goblins did not like anyone mucking about with their accounts. Leaning back and clearing his throat he asked "Is there any thing else I can help you with?"

"We came here today with a lot of questions, and many of them can probably wait until after the ritual tomorrow. But there are a couple that we need to know about now." Harry said apologetically. He then looked down at the list of questions Hermione had sent him and asked "Do you have to report to anyone about how much I take for from my own accounts? And is there a limit to what I can take?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore did ask to be notified if anyone strange inquired after year estates. I do not believe Lord Potter that you can qualify as someone strange." With a slight quirk of his mouth and a little mischief in his eye. He went on "at least not for these purposes. And yes, Dumbledore set a limit to be notified if you withdrew more than 1000 galleons at a time. But beyond that, he set no limits. He probably felt that you would make one withdrawal for your school supplies each summer and that would probably be the only time you could come to the bank." Harry who had been getting more and more comfortable with Corfax as he had tried to explain the mess that Harry was in snorted and rolled his eyes at the goblins humor. Mr. Weasley was in shock. He hadn't realized that goblins have a sense a of humor.

"Do I have to go back or up front to withdraw 1000 galleons or can I just ask you for them that now?" Harry asked because he really wanted to get out of here now. He didn't think he could take any more information today, luckily Corfax said that there would be a 1000 galleons waiting for him as he exited the office. After thinking Corfax, for his help, Mr. Weasley and Harry finally headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

"Your home, how did it go?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah mate Fred won't tell us a thing." Ron complained the

"We need to talk." Mr. Weasley said warily then turned to Fred. "You said you had an idea. Can you tell me now?" Fred lit up with a huge smile, said he'd be just a 

minute and thundered up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley barely had time to send a worried look at her husband for Fred followed by George and Ginny came running back down. Fred clutching something in his hand.

"Can we keep him dad?" Ron blurted out.

"I'm not a puppy Ron." Harry said with a snort, smiling to take the sting out of it but Ron's ears went red, and he looked a bit sheepish.

"Not exactly" his dad said. Arthur then looked over at his wife, and then said sadly. "They were telling the truth Molly Dumbledore did obliviate us I'll explain in much more detail later but right now. Let's have a look at what Fred has."

"Well, one of the biggest problems Harry has when he is at the Dursley's is being locked in that bloody awful room." Fred cringed just a bit, as his mum yelled at him for his language then he quickly continued on. "The other problem is the lack of food and I think this here." He waved around the catalog in his hand. "Might just solve both those problems. Look at this here." He opened the catalog and pointed to the deluxe model multi-compartment trunk.

Both Molly and Arthur looked over the description and nearly had a heart failure over the price. Arthur then reminded the boys "you do know that magical trunks aren't allowed at Hogwarts until your fourth year."

"Well that's just it. It's not during the school year that he really needs it. So mum could just keep it here and fill the pantry during the school year and bring it with her when she picks us up from the station. It comes with a shrinking charm on it that only requires Harry to touch it with his wand to bring it back to normal size. That doesn't count as magic. So he can't get in trouble for it with this trunk, he can put it in his pocket. So when his uncle locks up his trunk. It won't really be the important one" Fred explained with a huge smile.

"Brilliant" said Ron in awe. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Oh, Fred. It's so expensive, though." Molly worried, picking up the catalog. She leafed through it and said maybe we can find something a little less expensive.

"I'll look through the catalog tonight. Mrs. Weasley." Harry tried to reassure her, but from what he could see the one Fred pointed out was the one he really wanted.

"Why don't you go up and take a bit of a nap. And we'll see what we can do."Arthur suggested. Molly though he insisted that he have lunch before he had a nap. After lunch she shooed all of the children back upstairs. Then she and Arthur sat down to discuss what had happened. It nearly broke her heart to learn that they had inadvertently hurt their children's chances for a good job. They really hadn't purposely ignored tradition had just tried to distance themselves from the pureblood extremists after her brothers died. She was so busy worrying about the rest of her family to even notice that they were neglecting a very important part of their education.

"Why not to go pop in on Billius and have a long-overdue chat." She suggested to her husband after they had gone over everything he learned Amelia's office. He nodded his head and headed off for his brother's house and Molly got up to start an elaborate dinner cooking. Cooking always helped to calm her nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Arthur was shocked when his brother opened the door. He looked far older than he really was. Clearing his throat. He said. "I think that we need to have a little talk. I am so sorry that I haven't been over sooner." His brother gave him a puzzled look at open the door further and invited him in.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, you have your own family to take care of and a job that keeps you busy day and night from what I hear." Billius gave a small smile. "Now tell me what is really going on, you didn't just drop in for no reason."

"You're right of course I just came from Madame Bones Office where I had a very enlightening conversation." He then went on to explain about limiting his children's job prospects and what he had learned about what Michael's wife was up to. "Now 

I don't expect you to automatically make me your heir, but I do think that who your heir is should be up to you." He explained earnestly.

His brother gave a huge sigh and shook his head and said tiredly. "I suppose I really should've been expecting this, but you're not the only one that got so involved in their life. They forgot to pay attention to what was happening around them. Since Katie died. I just seem to have lost interest in just about everything, but it has been 14 years. Maybe it's time to come out of my little cave of grief." A small smile crossed his face briefly, and he said. "Though I did have one or two things to keep me busy. I have managed to at least partially refill our vaults we're not rich by any means, but I think that our family will be at least somewhat more comfortable. I was so busy doing it. I forgot to tell anybody, or to start using it."

"As for my heir of course I'm going to choose you, Michael just doesn't have any sense, which he proved without a doubt. When he married that hag" Arthur looked a little startled and gave a smirk and reminded Billius that Crystal was actually quite pretty. "I was referring more to her disposition." Billius said smartly. After a nice conversation over tea He announced "well, there's no time like the present. Let's get this over and done with." He then got out and herded Arthur out to go to Gringots. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the Burrow upstairs in Ron's room, Harry was being pelted with questions. "Come on, mate. Tell us what happened. Fred hasn't said a word since he got home. Bloody annoying, that is" Ron all but whined George was in complete agreement with him. He hadn't been able to get anything out of his twin. Though Ginny really wanted to know what was going on. She stood a bit further back almost hidden behind her brothers, turning all shades of red at the thought of talking to Harry Potter.

So Harry sat down, and both he and Fred told them about giving up their memories and having to stand in them, watching them. It was really weird. They went on to explain about what Madame Bones said about who would get him if he had stayed in the magical world. George gave a low whistle and shook his head "that's bad 

mate. Those families. They're all deatheaters and Sirius Black he supposed to be right up there."

"My Account Manager said that Sirius Black never got a trial, so nobody asked him why he did it. I mean, he was their best friend. He had to be to be named my godfather. So why did he betray them." Harry shook his head sadly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. No one had an answer to that.

At dinner that night, everyone noticed something different about Arthur, but no one can seem to pinpoint what it was. Molly had a secret little smile as she knew exactly what the difference was. Finally, it was Percy, who noticed the new ring that his father was wearing.

"Father where did you get that ring?" Inquired Percy.

Harry and Fred shared a look and smiled as they realized what had happened. Arthur beamed proudly and announced to his family. "Your uncle Billius has made me his heir. This means that this year, we will be able to get new robes and new school supplies for everybody. Now we can't go overboard but as heir I now receive an allotment from the Weasley estate. I was also informed today that Denton Diggle has decided to retire after 75 years of service to the Ministry. He has indicated that he will recommend me as his replacement; Madam Bones has also promised her support. I love my job, but I will still be able to keep my hand in as Head of the Muggle Interactions Division. I can't promise anything as Minister Fudge will make the final determination, and I am not exactly his favorite wizard."

Molly fairly glowed with pride at her husband, and even Percy looked impressed. Harry could tell that things were looking up for the Weasley family. He hoped that it would continue because he could think of no more deserving family. Ron, who seems to have the hardest time with the Weasley's poor status, was nearly beside himself with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine

Authors Note: I admit to not being very happy with this chapter. Fudges dialogue should be much longer however I could not seem to pull out my inner Fudge. So please just imagine more stupidity coming from his mouth because the more I tried to fix it the worse it got.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Harry and his friends got up early to jog into the village for their martial arts training. Harry arranged with the senseito have his lessons with the Weasley's. If sensei was impressed with the Weasley's reflexes, he was amazed at Harry's. He'd never seen anybody besides the very old masters move thatfast, with that much precision. The black haired boy seemed small for his age yet had an intensity and fierce determination to learn. After a good lesson they jogged back to the Burrow for a shower and breakfast.

At 10 o'clock Griphook met Mr. Weasley in Harry in the lobby of Gringots.

"Ah Lord Potter, Mr. Weasley. Please follow me" he said with a slight bow, giving a hopefully appropriate bow in return, Harry and Arthur followed Griphook through the ornate doors for a second time in as many days. They did not notice the stunned silence left behind as wizards for the first time in years witnessed in a proper and respectful greeting to a goblin. A very few asked if this was how they were supposed to greet the tellers, which led to a subtle educating of those willing. Some became thoughtful and began to mull over what they'd seen. A few sneered in disgust at lowering themselves to such inferior beings.

All the goblins noted the behavior of first Harry and the adult accompanying him and the small wave of awareness he left behind. They each evaluated, who reacted positively, who were thinking about it, and especially who rejected outright.

Unaware of what they had left behind. The two wizards followed the twisted route. The goblin led them on. They finally stopped in front of a large silver door with elaborate runes and what looked like hieroglyphs carved in intricate interwoven designs. They were greeted at the door by a distinguished goblin, dressed in the deepest midnight blue robes, with silver and gold Runes that mirrored the design of the door.

After the proper greetings, which were becoming less awkward for both. Ritual Master Felcragas Griphook introduced him opened the door by tracing a pattern on the door with his finger changing the design on both the door and his robes as the door opened. Griphook took his leave, and Felcrag escorted them into the chamber and resealed the door.

"Ritual Master Felcrag does the door always do that?" Asked Harry.

"Yes Lord Potter, the tracing is different for each family and again different for the newly created families. Though we haven't had any of those ask us to create family rituals in over a hundred years."

"New families?" Harry asked.

"A Muggleborn is the first in a new family line and has the right to request rituals created just for their line" Felcrag explained.

"Do they know they can ask for them?" Asked Harry. Felcrag looks startled for a moment then frowned in thought. Mr. Weasley was also thinking.

"You know Harry. I don't think they do." Mr. Weasley said. "The Ministry cannot really outlaw these rituals, but they do consider them dark, because many require blood to be used. It strengthens the family heraldry and hereditary gifts. Something outside the Ministry control. By declaring them dark, The Ministry gains a bit of control over both the family and the goblins, because the goblins are the only ones around with Ritual Chambers old enough and wards created with powerful ancient wizard and goblin Magic's which have been lost today."

"There were actually five of these chambers created in United Kingdom Mr. Weasley. The one here, one at Hogwarts, which has not been used in 400 years, because the ministry in trying to solidify its new power felt ritual magic, should not be taught there. One in the Potter Estates, one in the Black Estates. And the last on a family estate, which is rarely visited and at the moment it is unnecessary for Lord Potter to know about." Felcrag explained.

"The only heir rituals acknowledged by the Ministry however are the ones done here, so shall we begin? First, you will need to disrobe and enter the next chamber where you will undergo a cleansing ceremony, administered by my apprentice. When finished, you will exit and dress in the ritual robe waiting for you in the next chamber." Here he paused and frowned catching Mr. Weasley's attention who had been watching the appalled shock on Harry's increasingly red face.

"Is there something wrong ritual Master Felcrag?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not wrong exactly Mr. Weasley. However, we are concerned that this ritual is to cleanse away any dark magic or dark residue. The nature of the curse scar is worrisome. No one has ever survived that curse. We cannot say how the cleansing will deal with this." Turning to Harry, he stated with regret. "For most this ritual is slightly uncomfortable with the discomfort escalating in correlation to the individual's exposure to, or usage of dark magic. I am sorry to say, I do not know how painful this will be for you. This is a necessary step to keep Dark from gaining power through the rituals that could be done here and it keeps the Ministry from gaining more control by declaring them dark practices and further limiting Goblin rights." Felcrag noticed he had lost a lot of Lord Potter's attention with the announcement that he would be naked for this portion of his rituals and it was a bit amusing to see just how red a human could get. He had gained back a portion of this attention with the revelation of expected pain. The youngling look like he really couldn't decide which one to be concerned about, and therefore missed the political message he had tried to convey though, the adult accompanying him had caught it and looked thoughtful. Even in his concern for his young charge.

Sighing, the Goblin went on to instruct Harry again that once disrobed he would enter the chamber proceed to the center of the room and kneel on the runes set in a circle there. Felcrag's apprentice would then start chanting. When the ritual was complete, Harry was then to proceed to the next chamber and dress in the ritual robes provided. Once Mr. Weasley and he had completed their own cleansing, they would join him for the Heraldic Ritual. He then explained that it would be a much more elaborate and powerful ritual than Mr. Weasley's own heir ritual. Because of Harry's status as the last of his line.

Mr. Weasley had needed five previous Weasley Lords to accept him as heir. Since the current Lord had chosen him as such. With the last Lord Potter dead, Harry would need at least ten ancestors to come forward, thus requiring more blood to reach further back in time.

Scared, yet determined Harry entered the cleansing chamber. He could actually feel the magic brush against his skin. His focused stride carried him to the center runes. Rude or not, there was no way he was acknowledging anyone else in the chamber with him when all his bits and pieces were exposed to the world. Kneeling as instructed, he folded his hands across his lap to get some coverage and bowed his head.

As he peeked through his lashes the Goblin raised his hands palm up and began chanting in an incomprehensible language. The magic in the room began to rise, caressing his skin like a warm breeze. Then his skin began to prickle and itch, then to sting. It was like a sunburn. Not pleasant, but bearable until it reached his scar. When the magic reached his scar, pain exploded in his head like a monster trying to tear its way out. Harry clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain swelled, involuntary tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. But still he made no sound.

The Goblin chanting was frightened, none of the cleansings he had done had remotely resembled this. To stop now, however, would be deadly. His training stepped in and he continued. The amount of dark magic roiling around this child was inconceivable. Then he noticed the scar seem to be pulling it in from outside the child and streaming it through the scar.

Concentrating on his chant, at the precise moment needed, he slowly turned his left palm down, directing the magics pooling around the young lord into the runes at his feet. As the goblin changed the flow of the magic the pain escalated to the point Harry thought his head would explode. Finally, as his scar split open and blood began to trail down his forehead. He screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep within the Albanian forest a snake writhed in pain and finally became still as an oily black mist rose screaming in pain and anger from its now lifeless body. The wraith that was Voldemort struggled in confusion as the life force and magic that has sustained him all these years, suddenly turned on him. There was no way for the boy to know that he had been draining his life force and magic. It must be Dumbledore he thought in anger. He must have found the link somehow; the pain was making it hard to think. And in desperation he reached for the link and began to reduce it. He couldn't cut it off he didn't know what would happen if he did. But he could reduce and block it rendering it inert. He hoped. As the pain slowly began to recede, he realized he would need to replace that energy some other way. Suddenly an idea came to him and he reached for the binds on his followers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ritual magic itself seemed to realize the darkness was coming from outside. It swirled up encapsulating the incoming flow, reducing it to an acceptable level. And as the incoming magic seemed to be reducing on its own, the ritual magic began to calm and settle allowing the apprentice to bring the chant to an end and closed the ritual. The goblin slumped in exhaustion and Harry toppled over gasping and trembling in the aftermath of pain.

"Lord Potter, you must move to the next chamber. Your friend and the ritual Master will not be able to enter until you do so. I cannot help you as touching you right now would negate the ritual and we would have to do it again." At that Harry looked horrified. After struggling to stand. He staggered to the door on the wall indicated by the apprentice and exited the chamber. He found the robes and slowly put them on. He was grateful when he entered the next of a seemingly endless series of chambers and found comfortable looking chairs collapsing onto one. He closed his eyes and decided to rest until someone came to tell him what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the first chamber, Arthur had to be restrained when Harry had started screaming. Though looking worried himself the ritual Master had only been able to release him, when it was explained that it would kill Harry, if they interfered. They had both watched in awe as magic infused the very stones around them. The leached off dark magic rendered neutral had completely renewed the wards around Gringots. Then bled through the building as it threatened to overload those wards, and finally it was channeled into the wards of all the vaults in the catacombs below. Gringots had not been so heavily warded since the founders of Hogwarts time.

Even with the magic being channeled in this way, helping to decrease the magical wave felt by those outside the bank. It was still enough to cause concern. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was sent into a panic. Headmaster Dumbledore was worried and curious and the Press was very excited at what could be a huge story. All of them were converging on the Bank to get their answers.

Director Ragnot made his way quickly to the front entrance to address them from the steps of the bank. This would take some creative manipulationof the truth. Holding up his hands to get everyone's attention, he started his explanation.

"Please, please, be calm. Most esteemed wizards. There is no cause for alarm."

"What was that? The Ministry will not stand for…"

"Cornelius. I am sure that Director Ragnot has a perfectly fine explanation if you let him speak." Dumbledore interrupted, trying to calm the Minister.

"As you were made aware of Minister." Ragnot began stiffly. "There has been extensive ongoing work being done on the wards since the incident that occurred last year (Quarrel broke in). It was recently determined that despite our best efforts the wards would never be as strong as they once were. To that end today after months of planning the wards were brought down and quickly replaced for the sake of security. This was the cause of the magical surge."

"Well, yes, well, Ragnot. The Ministry should have been notified so that someone could be there to…" the minister was then cut off by a steely eyed Ragnot.

"To do what?" Ragnot sneered. "You were adequately informed of the ongoing ward work. This should have told the Ministry what had occurred today could be related to that. Given the unusual intensity of the fluctuation, sending someone with a **polite **inquiry would have been acceptable."

"Now see here." Blustered the Minister.

"Cornelius, Minister, Cornelius Fudge, Minister Fudge." A chorus of low warnings broke through the Minister's outrage. He realized he had made a grave error by just who had spoken Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, and Amelia Bones. The seriousness of his mistake was evident in the fact that Dumbledore and Lucius both agreed (they never agreed on anything).

"Minister" the smooth tones of Lucius Malfoy caught his attention. "Are you sure this is a course you wish to pursue at this time?"

Amelia Bones cut in with stern disapproval. "Minister Fudge, you are overstepping your authority. The Wizagermot will never approve war with the goblins."

"War!" Squeaked the Minister glancing at the clearly angry goblin.

"Cornelius Fudge, you are in clear violation of the treaty of 1792. On several levels. What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Longbottom asks angrily.

Albus Dumbledore just stood back and allowed the others to berate, the Minister as their relationship was strained enough as it was. It was actually very entertaining to watch as Malfoy takes the same stance as he would albeit for far different reasons.

Clearing his throat Minister Fudge tried for some damage control of his own "I only meant to send someone to help with any questions the public might have, um someone to help with um. Anything you might need help with." He trailed off lamely.

Ragnot had been observing the reactions of those around that bumbling fool. Dumbledorewould not want a breakdown of Wizard and Goblin relations. The two females were clearly disgusted with what was happening. These were good signs. The Malfoy patriarch did not care if war came, just not at this moment and not under these circumstances. On the whole and with the hope given to him by the young lord currently in the ritual chamber, he would accept the excuses given and move on peacefully for now.

"I thank you for the thought." He said coldly. "However, the wards have already been reestablished and are currently stronger than they have been for centuries." Raising his voice slightly so many further back in the crowd could hear the last statement clearly and know that their vaults were safe.

The crowd began to disperse, having been given answers they could live with. The Minister and Malfoy left quickly discussing how to deal with the fallout from this. The press converging on them hoping for more dirt on the Minister. Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully after a retreating Ragnot. Ragnot's explanations had been plausible. He felt however, there was a lot that the goblin had left out. He could not dwell on it right now. There was much to be done before the new term started so after a last thoughtful look. He too took his leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Unaware of the drama playing out on the front steps. Arthur rushed out of the cleansing chamber threw on the waiting robes and rushed to where Harry had fallen asleep exhausted by the pain he had endured. There he stopped dead at the site of a blood covered boy asleep in the chair.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, going over to wake up (he hoped), his son's best friend and a boy he was beginning to care for himself.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry said blinking tiredly at that Ron's dad.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Weasley brushed Harry's fringe back looking closely at the still oozing scar. The blood had slowed to a bare trickle but was still alarming to see. Harry's face and hands were mess as he had just swiped at the blood that threatening to get in his eyes. Arthur started patting on his robes in various places then looks embarrassed as he realized he had been utterly naked for the cleansing. Therefore didn't have his wand. He then looked around the room they were in to see if there was anything he could use to clean Harry up and get a better look at the damage. Noticing some cupboards, he said. "I'll be right back Harry. I'm just going to check over there for something to clean you up."

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley, really just a bit tired, the nap I just had helped that a bit." Harry tried to reassure him.

Arthur just gave him a disbelieving look and told him to take a look at his hands. And that his face was even worse. "Oh." Was all Harry could come up with to say.

Arthur looked along the countertops for a sink, but none were evident. He then turned to the close cabinets pausing uncertainly not wanting to offend the goblins by snooping where he should not. He really wanted something to clean Harry up with. The sight of him covered in blood was just too disturbing to leave alone.

Before Arthur could make a decision Felcrag emerged from his own cleansing and Arthur rushed over to ask for water and a cloth to clean up the blood covering Harry's face and hands. Glancing over at the young lord Felcrag winced very slightly, at his condition. Going quickly over to the counter he tapped it with a finger and a basin of water with a cloth appeared.

"Thank you" said a grateful Arthur as he went about cleaning up Harry much to the young man's chagrin.

"I can do it, Mr. Weasley." Harry tried to insist, but Arthur just kept on going. Harry suddenly remembered something and became very alarmed. "Master Felcrag your apprentice said if he touched me I would have to do the ritual over again." Mr. Weasley paused and looked over at the goblin in concern. "Do I have to do it over now?" Just the slightest bit of a whine had crept into his voice.

"No, my Lord" was the immediate reply.

"Harry, please call me Harry." He reminded the goblin.

Felcrag raised a brow. "I will remember that however within the confines of these chambers and for the rituals involved it must be Lord Potter or the highest title held" Harry gulped at the thought.

"Um okay, but about the redoing thing" Harry reminded him.

"Of course, my Lord. He could not touch you at that point, because the ritual was not sealed until you left the chamber under your own power." Felcrag finished his explanation just then his exhausted apprentice and another wizard entered and look of amusement flitted through his eyes as Felcrag, introduced his apprentice.

"Lord Potter" both Arthur and Harry saw the unknown wizards start in surprise at the name Felcrag noticed also though continued with his introduction. "May I introduce you my apprentice Torak" Torak bowed to Harry.

Looking to Mr. Weasley for reassurance after he nodded in an encouragement Harry bowed in return "a pleasure to meet you Apprentice Torak and my apologies for not greeting you properly upon our first meeting." Mr. Weasley beamed his pride at Harry's behavior.

Felcrag felt hope for the goblin Wizard relations as he observed the young lord. He also noticed the frowned and poorly concealed sneer on the face of the wizard employed by Gringots for these rituals. He thought maybe he should havethewizard renew the oath he had made to Gringots, just to remind the wizard of the consequences of passing on anything seen or heard in these proceedings.

Felcrag then turned to the unknown wizard. "Lord Potter, may I also present to you wizard liaison Liam Parkinson."

The wizard gave the barest nod of the head in greeting "a pleasure to meet you my Lord."

Now Harry may be new to all of this bowing stuff and had been relying heavily on goblin instruction and what he could remember of all those historical dramas, his aunt watched over the years. They may be fictional, but they at least gave him something to emulate in this situation, combined with what he thought Professor Snape or Malfoy would do. He did know enough though to realize he was being insulted. He did not bow to the man with the barest tilt to the head he replied. "Mr. Parkinson, any relation to Pansy, who is in school with me?"

"My niece my Lord." Parkinson acknowledge stiffly.

"Mr. Parkinson's job is to draw the few drops of blood needed to confirm your heritage Lord Potter." Felcrag informed him.

"As Ritual Master, shouldn't you do that Master Felcrag?" Harry asked puzzled. At this the other wizard drew himself up, sharply and cut off any answer Felcrag may have had.

"It would not be proper for a magical creature to take the blood of the Wizard" his sneer plain to see as he spoke.

"I see." Harry said with a worried glance at Mr. Weasley, who was frowning at the other wizard and at the goblins who had stiffened and anger over the slight. He really didn't know what else to say at that point.

"Shall we continue on my Lord?" Felcrag motioned to the door as he spoke.

Harry quickly nodded and headed to the door wanting to get out of the tense atmosphere his question had created.

When they entered the ritual chamber Master directed Mr. Weasley and his apprentice to the side of the room, while the rest of them continued on to the center of the chamber. Master Felcrag and Mr. Parkinson stayed within the rune circle just outside the center. Harry stood directly on the ruins of the center circle with four small rune circles between them.

"Please stand facing us, and when you hear Spirit. Please extend your right hand, palm up; Mr. Parkinson will then make a small cut. And you will need to place 10 drops of blood on the Spirit Rune. When you hear word Ethos 10 drops must be placed on that Rune. Also the same action must be taken when you hear Paternal and again when you hear Maternal.

As soon as Harry nodded, his understanding the Ritual Master began his chant. Soon a bubble of magic appeared around the central circles, transparent for the most part, yet with the shimmer of sparkles. As the first transition came with the change in the cadence of the chant Parkinson drew out an ornate dagger. Instead of a small cut needed, he lunged and slashed at Harry wildly.

Harry raised his arms to protect himself receiving many slashes on his arms before the magic of the ritual seized the offending wizard suspending him in a swirling mass of magic. "Oath breaker" whispered throughout Gringots. The magic continued to swirl, and then ripped his magic from him. It distributed part of the magic into the ritual itself as the wards were near overload already. The rest of the magic was sent into Harry as he was the victim of the broken oath.

Harry vaguely heard the ritual Master increased the speed of the chant, with a slightly hysterical thought that he was at least bleeding on the proper rune circle. As he fought to keep his concentration he heard "Ethos" he moved his freely bleeding arm to the next circle. His vision beginning to dim he heard "Paternal" and again moved his arm. As he heard "Maternal" he lost his battle to stay standing and fell to his knees, though still managed to move his arm onto the final circle. The magic encasing the ritual participants was nearly oppressive at this point. The sparkles so thick, those observing could no longer see the three within.

As the ritual Master brought the chants to an end, the sparkling bubble seemed to explode out hitting the walls with swirls of color and sparks. He and those outside the circles barely noticed, as they raced to reach Harry as soon as the magics dispersed.

Torak was pulling out potion vials, even as he reached the young lord who had finally collapsed. Giving him blood replenishers, healing potions and smoothing as specialized healing cream on his arms.

Harry began to blank blearily at them, focusing on Mr. Weasley. He said. "I don't think I like rituals very much Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley gave a short laugh and agreed "I don't blame you Harry."

Felcrag and Torak bound and stunned the oathbreaker to make sure there were no further problems from him.

Slowly, they became aware of the whispering that had begun while they were busy taking care of Harry. A female voice finally penetrated their focus.

"Harry! Oh, James did he say Harry?" She said.

"Yeah he did, but I can't see that redheaded guy is blocking my view. Your higher-ups can you see?" A man answered.

"No, I can't see either." She said clearly getting frustrated.

Finally, the ritual participants began to take note of just what the results of that ritual was. Mr. Weasley whose ritual had been much less elaborate was stunned by the number of portraits lining the wall.

The goblins that had seen a few of these rituals were in awe of the implication of the sheer number of ancestors represented. Even for someone who is the last of their line. There should be only 200 to 500 years represented depending upon the power of the heir. Here was at least a thousand years or more represented.

Harry, however, had eyes for only two portraits. "Mum? Dad?" He asked hesitantly, slowly reaching out to the portrait he could reach while looking up to the one above it. The woman in that frame nodded her head vigorously and suddenly disappeared from sight to appear in the frame below with the bespectacled messy haired man that had to be James Potter.

"Oh Harry you lived, you lived." She breathed and for a few minutes they could do nothing but stare at each other.

Felcrag, cleared his throat. "If we may continue the official requirement for just a moment. You may then go back to your more personal discussions." He said.

"Um, of course." James then looked at the other ancestors represented and was shocked at the sheer number. "Harry did this?" He asked.

"Indeed Lord Potter. Your son is a very powerful young wizard." Felcrag said, but went on to explain the excess of blood and the additional power added because of an attack during the ritual. He did however add "though it must be stated that Mr. Parkinson was a low powered wizard. So the result is still mainly due to the power of your son."

"Wow" James said. Then he straightened up and took on a much more serious expression. "I James Charles Potter last Lord of the line do except and confirm Harry James Potter, whose blood has called me forth as the new Lord Potter and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I hereby appoint Sirius Black as regent and advocate until Harry's 15th birthday. He shall then remain as adviser as Harry assumes his duties."

James then looked apologetically at Harry. "I know that's really young for so much responsibility, but it will give you some added protections from the Ministry and others who might try to mess with your inheritance." He explained.

Mr. Weasley spoke up at this point. "Lord Potter um, Sirius Black is in Azkaban. I am very sorry to say that he betrayed your location to, you-know-who."

"No! No he did not he wasn't a secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was. There is no way Sirius betrayed us." James said, angry that his friend was in prison.

Harry tagged and Arthur's robes and reminded him of something that had bothered Harry since he first heard it. "He was sent to Azkaban without a trial, remember? Corfax told us yesterday."

"We will deal with this after the confirmations." James said, and then nodded at the next portrait in the line "I Charles Potter confirm Harry James Potter as the new Lord Potter." He gave Harry and encouraging nod, and then turned to the next in line. So it went until 15 had confirmed Harry's new title than Charles Potter said. "I think that that is more than enough to meet any legal requirements." As the others and the goblins present nodded their agreement. He then asked those left as a group. "Do you confirm Harry James Potter as the new Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter?"

They all agreed with a resounding "Aye" the magic at the center of the chamber swirled up and created a ball, which split into four and sped off in different directions. One went to Gringots record department, which is always watched and noted. One to the ministry archives, which no one checks on, even though they are supposed to. And one to Hogwarts which is only noted, if the new Lord asks for any of the privileges now available to him (private room, Hogsmead visits before third year and the ability to leave the castle to attend to business as needed). The last went to the law firm representing the Potter Estates.

The five Potter's nearest them had a whispered conference, in turn to Felcrag. "We would like to…" here Charles was interrupted by his wife.

"Excuse me, but we are not quite finished, I think." Several portraits on different levels nodded in agreement here. She lifted her eyes to the frame above her.

An aristocratic looking man with black hair and gray eyes, said. "As the last Lord and head of the house of the ancient and most Noble House of Black in the stead of the current Lord Black being he is unable at this time to perform these duties do attest and affirm his wishes that Harry James Potter by right of appointment and by blood be the heir and current Regent either himself or his agents until he is of age." he stepped back, a scuffle and a muffled screaming could be heard in the background. Four other Lord Blacks came forward to confirm Harry. It was very obvious at the scattered time periods that many in the line were not happy with this, but they did have the five needed for the legalities.

Quite a ways down the line a tall richly dressed gentleman spoke up. "Since a Potter Lord, married the eldest daughter of the last male Gryffindor. The title of Lord Gryffindor has been held by that line. It has purposely been lost over the centuries to protect the heirs from attack. I Godric Gryffindor wish to reaffirm the right of the Potter line to the titles and properties of the Gryffindor line. That being said, as you were attending to young Harry. And all the other confirmations were taking place. The other founders and I made a quick trip to Hogwarts and had a very interesting discussion with all the former headmasters. They had some very interesting things to say about you, Harry." He gave a slight nod and smile before continuing on "After what I've heard, I would like to make it known that Harry James Potter is my personal heir." With that announcement he stepped back with a smug expression. Harry's legs gave out and he sat abruptly. Everyone else was equally as shocked. There was more to come however.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw" a beautiful dark-haired lady stepped forward with that announcement. "Though Helga and I feel that Harry has qualities we each admire and the blood ties needed to be our heir also. We are hesitant to tie all four of our bloodlines to one person so for now. I Rowena Ravenclaw do hereby assign to Harry James Potter, custodial rights to the Ravenclawline. Until such time as we can find an acceptable heir" smiling, she stepped back. Helga Hufflepuff came forward and made the same endowment.

Then a sharp faced aristocratic man stepped forward. "Having made the same investigations I Salazar Slytherin do hereby officially denounce and disown my current heir. Handing custodial rights to Harry James Potter until further investigations can find an acceptable heir" with a slight bow. He then stepped back.

"We're almost done Harry."Lord Gryffindor said as he stepped forward once more. "Just a few more and you will be finished here for the day."

Harry at this point was so overwhelmed he wasn't really comprehending anything anymore. He looked up at Mr. Weasley, "Do you think Madam Bones will loan us her pensive? I think I might be missing some important stuff here."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I'm afraid not Harry. That is an official Aurors pensive and may not be loaned out."

"There is a pensive in my vaults that young Harry may use" Rowena offered

"Thank you ma'am" Harry said with a shy smile.

"Harry" Gryffindor started again "this is my father, grandfather and he tells me the lady in the ornate frame is his mother. She wishes to say a few things."

"Hello Harry. I will tell you my name in a moment. For now, I have a small story to tell. When I was young, a great man came to visit my father, while visiting he came to admire me. So as was the custom at the time he offered a marriage contract to my father." A slight pleading look was sent to the man who had been holding her earlier "ever the dutiful daughter." Here, a soft snort and a smirk appeared on the man's face. She frowned at him, but continued. "I went into my marriage trying for contentment. Yet with a small grain of resentment that quietly grew over the years telling me that I had somehow missed out on something. Then someone came along and I was convinced he was everything that was missing in my life. I made a mistake that cost me everything because he was not what was missing at all, that something was there all along in my marriage if I had bothered to look. Ultimately, it cost me my husband's life. I was with child when he died, so I ran. No one would believe the child to be his even though he was." Here she looked at her son sorrowfully.

"He became Alicard of Gryffindor now to introduce you to myself and my husband. I am Guinevere Queen of Avalon, Camelot and Britannia, and this is my husband King Arthur." Harry's brain just officially went into lockdown, Mr. Weasley's not far off, and the goblins were almost giddy with this latest revelation.

Torak came forward with calming droughts for the wizards. However, there was nothing he could do for the portraits. Guinevere's own son just stared at her with his mouth hanging open in a most undignified way. She waited a few minutes for everyone to calm, quietly seeking assurance that she and handle this properly from her husband.

"I will continue you did a fine job." He reassured her turning to a somewhat calmer audience he went on "my wife and I accompanied our great-grandson and his friends on their quick investigations while you were being tended to Harry. The details we have heard of your last year and your behavior around other beings has told me that you are a fitting heir and true King. Though Britannia is no longer, having been reshaped many times in the last centuries, and Camelot is naught but a ruin. As for Avalon, it was all but abandoned before I left for the last battle. Even with these things being as they are you Harry are a king to the very marrow of your bones."

"But… I… they… but I've only been in school a year! I didn't do anything I had loads of help and my mum's protection." Harry sputtered.

"A very interesting year, wasn't it?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do?" Harry's eyes widened and he snapped to attention. He had never had to deal with this swallowing hard; he followed the instinct of kids everywhere.

"Nothing mum!" This brought soft laughter from the others in the room, breaking some of the building tension.

"We'll talk about this later." She promised then nodded for the legendary king to continue.

"As for help all kings have help they have advisors, generals, and many more people who help them do their job. You utilized your generals, as you should have. You let each show their unique talents to theirs and your best advantage."

"Not on purpose!" Harry said, shaking his head. This brought a bit more laughter.

"And finally" the king went on "you chose how to use your mother's gift. You could have tried to escape, but you chose to stop him." Here Harry hung his head in shame and guilt, crossed his face.

"He had choices also Harry. He chose to keep trying to kill you." Here a soft gasp could be heard from Lilly but she didn't interrupt. "He chose to serve that dark wizard, even when it was killing him. He chose to obey his master. He was dead either way, he knew it. He could have stopped, but he didn't you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But he died." Was the sad reply.

"Yes he did. He would've died, no matter what you did but Voldemort would have come back if he had gotten the stone. You stopped that. It's good for you to feel sad for the loss of life. But don't feel guilty because of his choices. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." Harry gave him a grateful smile.

Arthur (the King) didn't think so. But if what his descendents tells him is true, they would be able to work on it. "Enough of this. I think it's time to go on down the line. You'll be very interested in my wife's grandfather. I know you could have knocked me over with a feather when I found out." He then waved his hand towards the portrait just above his wife's head. There was a tall athletic man with long auburn hair and intense twinkling blue eyes.

Harry looked puzzled, was he supposed to recognize this man? His eyes did remind him of Dumbledore, but he didn't recognize him at all. He wrecked his brains, which were already scrambled due to too much information but couldn't remember who he might be from history of Magic or even from Muggle history.

The man laughed and then said. "Maybe this will help." With that his hair turned white and a matching beard grew.

"Merlin" Harry breathed in our then he looked closer and blurted out "you look like Dumbledore."

"Well, technically, Dumbledore looks like me." Marlin corrected "since he is one of my descendants well. If you look closely, you'll find many witches and wizards are related to me and to you. Given the time that has passed, and repeated intermarrying of the older families. Just look at how many lines leading to Godric's portrait from four or five of the wives. Salazar has three lines from the wives, and a line from your mother is well. Even though she is Muggleborn. I have been thinking and have decided that if you look into a Muggleborns ancestry, you'll find a magical ancestor in there somewhere. A squib dumped into the Muggle world by their family, or one who has escaped to the Muggle world from those families who kill their squib children. It is very sad, but it does happen. Probably even today."

"I believe Muggleborn, true Muggleborn are very very rare." A heavily accented voice stated, this causing all eyes to turn to the last three portraits in the chamber. The exotic Egyptian lady had spoken. "For you see all magical people are descended from those who had already left or had escaped Atlantis during its final hours. For generations, those of Atlantis had relatively good lives. They had their share of crime, but nothing huge. After a while, though the population began to strain the resources of the land and a few bored and adventurous people went to explore what was beyond the Sea. They found to their surprise, other people, though not as advanced as they were and without magic." She had everyone's undivided attention. No one had ever heard this, not even Merlin, though there had been myths in his time.

"I am Cleopatra and have ascertained during the last few hours that I was the last Pharaoh of Egypt." She said with a regal incline of her head. "Young Harry comes to me through the Potter line thru my son with Julius Caesar." She motioned to the man in the lower frame. "And through the Black line, he came to me through my son with Mark Antony." Motioning to the upper frame.

"When the situation with Rome became increasingly bleak, I sent my children away, hoping to hide them and to keep them safe. I am gratified to learn that at least two of them lived to have children of their own." She said with a sad smile.

James came forward to speak to Felcrag. "I think that this is enough for today Harry has had to take in way too much information. The Potter's, Blacks, each of the four founders, and Merlin. Merlin, it sounds strange to say that." He shook his head to go on "We would like to split the cost between all of our vaults to retain this chamber as it is, for now. Until tomorrow night when we would like to do the Potter family ritual Tempus Augmentus to be performed."

"Another ritual" Harry whined.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like this one, what it does is give us time to get to know you to find out what you need to know so we can begin to train you. It creates a bubble in which time runs at a different rate than everywhere else."

"Wicked" Ron's favorite word roll off Harry's tongue.

"So from midnight tomorrow night, the beginning of your birthday to midnight the next night. One hour will equal one day, we will have 24 hours to stuff you full of what will help you and to get to know you." James practically bounced out of his frame it in his excitement.

"Can the Weasley's and my friend Hermione come?" Harry asked.

"Well, this usually is for family member only, but I see no reason we can't make an exception this time." His grandfather said.

"Mrs. Weasley would like to see Bill and Charlie wouldn't she? This could be a good excuse to get them here." Harry said eagerly wanting to do something nice for the Weasley's since they had done so much for him.

"Molly would love that Harry, but it's awfully short notice with Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt they may not be able to get time off to come." Mr. Weasley explained to a disappointed Harry.

"William Weasley is a curse breaker for Gringots is he not?" Felcrag asked when Mr. Weasley confirmed this, he said. "We can have him here by tomorrow morning, and official Gringots owl can be sent to Mr. Charles Weasley. Most do not argue with the Gringots summons so he also should be here tomorrow noon at the latest." Harry grinned at Felcrag and looked up hopefully at Mr. Weasley, who nodded his agreement.

Suddenly, Cleopatra joined his father in his frame looking a bit mischievous. "Your son is in Egypt? A curse breaker? Would he likely be in one of the tombs?" She asked in rapid succession.

"Um. Yes to all of those." A puzzled Arthur Weasley said.

Turning to Felcrag, she asked. "Would it be permissible for me to give him your summons? You should of course send your own in case he's not in a tomb. Or I don't locate him quickly?" Felcrag gave his agreement, but it was Lily that asks the question on everyone's mind.

"How can you find him? Are there magical pictures in the tombs? We've never heard of any."

"You don't think we spent lifetimes preparing them detailed with all those pictures just for looks to you? Of course they're magical. They don't speak or move because most come to destroy and steal from the tombs." At this Felcrag looked very uncomfortable. She ignored this, however and she gave an excited squeak and a bounce before leaving.

As one everyone in the chamber turned to see Julius Caesar and Mark Antony, just shaking their heads. "What?" Asked Julius Caesar. "You don't think she sent herself naked rolled up in a carpet. Just to get my attention do you? If we had some of the things you do today. My shocked face would have been plastered from one end of Egypt to the other.

Marc Anthony agreed. "None of the palaces were safe from her or from her children as they got old enough to cause some mischief on their own. I think it was a release from the power struggles that dominated her life."

Harry wanted to ask more questions that simply couldn't, he was sure his brain had turned to mush and was just barely awake at this point he looked up at Mr. Weasley and asked "can we go back to your house now? I'm really tired."

Felcrag reminded them that they needed to return by midnight the next night. He gave them a port key to take them home and to bring them back. To avoid being seen coming and going too often.

As they left, James and his father spelled out what was needed from the goblins and that they were willing to pay well for it. The founders left for Hogwarts to further investigate what was happening in their descendents life and in the wizarding world. The Pendragon's left to find out about the British royals and what was happening in the Muggle world. The others gathered to plan for the upcoming training.

Harry had no idea what he had unleashed on the world. Because of the power released during the ritual. These essence portraits were not chained to just their own portraits. They had more vibrant colors and all of the person's memories right up to the moment of death. This ritual was rarely done, usually with a bare minimum of blood and only a small fraction of the power released today. So the essences, produced by those usually faded back into the spirit realm shortly after the completion of the rituals purpose. Only two or three of those remained to be taken home by their heirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine

**Chapter 4**

As Mr. Weasley and Harry arrived at the Borrow, Harry was done. He just lay there where he had landed with no intention of moving. He couldn't even object that he was too old when Mr. Weasley picked him up and started for the stairs. Over the last two days he had come to trust this man enough to simply lay his head on his shoulder and allow sleep to take him away.

"Are they coming home naked? I mean, that's just weird Gringots, sending their wands and clothes back saying they'll be home soon. I mean, really weird." Ron's voice came from the kitchen.

"There you go the clock says your father is home. Funny, I didn't hear the floo" Molly said as she came out of the kitchen. Stopping in her tracks; she covered her mouth trying to stifle a scream as she saw Harry in his shredded robes, angry red lines up and down his exposed arms. Bits of dried blood missed by Arthur when he tried to clean him up a bit. Behind her, Ron made a strangled noise at the sight of his friend.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Let me get him into bed first." At their looks, he assured them "he's going to be just fine, won't surprise me a bit if he sleeps through the night." Molly decided to help him; between them Harry was cleaned up and tucked it in no time.

"You were there for an awfully long time Arthur, was there any trouble? You're ritual didn't take this long, what happened?" Mollie asked once back in the kitchen. Ron listening intently.

"I had a living relative to name me as heir it only took two drops of blood on each Rune to call up the five ancestors needed for confirmation." Molly paled at the 

mention of blood; her husband patted her hand soothingly before continuing on "when they do these rituals. You have to first be cleansed of dark magic or dark magic residue. For me, that was fairly simple. There was just a little irritation because of the cursed objects; I come in contact with in my job. Now Harry has a scar from just about the darkest cursed there is. They really didn't know what to expect." He gazed down at his hands sadly as he explained the pain and the blood of Harry's cleansing.

Ron swallowed hard and turned a sickly grayish green. While Molly sat with her hand over her mouth and tears rolling down her face as he continued to reveal some of the price Harry paid for that scar. He didn't reveal how much energy was released. That was really between Harry and Gringots.

"That actually took quite a while. Harry, I believe has decided to have the cleansing than once or twice a year just in case. He really didn't like the idea of all that dark magic around him." He had to reassure both of them that these cleansing would be nowhere near as painful and was just a precaution on Harry's part.

"Well, then we went into the main ritual chamber to do the hereditary rights ritual." Here he explained about the 10 drops compared to his two and a wizard who was supposed to be safer than a Goblin. He explained about the attack and the Wizard's own oath as well. And that the ritual itself stopped it "because Harry was bleeding a bit more than was really needed. He called up a few more ancestors than usual." He'd save how many for tomorrow "well that was our day. He finished up.

"Bloody hell." Said a dazed Ron, and for the first time ever. His mother didn't yell at him for his language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an anti-chamber of a tomb in Egypt, Bill Weasley was studying the runes and hieroglyphs around a door trying to determine what curses might be there. His detection spells had come up with an interesting pattern of magics.

The strangled gasps and frantic scrambling of his teammates caught his attention when he looked over at them he found them staring at the wall depicting the life of this individual. Turning to look he found himself staring into the amused eyes of a Queen. Not just any queen, he realized taking in the headdress and the accessories of a Pharaoh. Wait a moment she hadn't been there a few minutes ago, he was sure and amused eyes? She looks much more real than the others on the wall as realization set in. She smiled; Bill took several reflexive steps back before catching himself.

"William Weasley?" A heavily accented sultry voice asked.

"Ye…" his voice cracked annoyed with himself. He cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am."

"My heir summons you to Britain." With an imperious look on her face as she informed him of this. Then slowly a smile spread to match the amusement in her eyes. Due to Bill's momentary speechlessness, she was able to speak again before he could say anything. "You should be receiving a summons from Gringots quite soon. Please be at ease, your family is all in good health." She tilted her head as if listening then motioned for them to be quiet and struck a pose.

A goblin entered the chamber, seconds later. "Mr. Weasley. Your presence is requested in the British offices. Please be ready for an international Portkey within the hour. The length of your assignment there was unclear." His job done, he left time was money after all.

The Pharaoh came out of her pose and looked at the stunned faces before her. "Well you better get moving. You do not want to be late. Your father is looking forward to your visit." She then made shooing motions with her hands getting them to leave Bill seemed to want to say something, but left nonetheless.

Slowly, she turned to the only one left. "Did you get them?"

"Yes highness."

"Good send them in a packet to ritual Master Felcrag at Gringots" here she paused and a wicked smile graced her face. "In fact, send them along with William"

Showing more courage than he has since she had spoken to him when he was alone in the outer room earlier. He shook his head with a small smile. "That's just mean highness."

"Fun though" she insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the remote camps set up to keep an eye on a Hebridean black in clutch. Charlie Weasley looked up from his notes to see his boss approaching.

"Weasley, you have a summons from Gringots" he said handing over the document "They even sent a Portkey. You have one hour to be ready. I'll send Collins out to take your place babysitting the mama dragon."

A summons from Gringots? Not a little bit worried Charlie hurried to comply. Most of the reasons for something like this weren't good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up the next morning to the Weasley's version of quiet.

"Shh… mum said to let him sleep in" Ron's voice hissed.

"We weren't."

"Going to wake him."

"Just be here."

"In case he did." The Twins ping-pong style of speech was the reply. But still Harry was not willing to open his eyes just yet he was too warm and comfortable. Something that rarely happened outside of Hogwarts, slowly the events of yesterday filtered in, and he tried to sort out his feelings about it all.

He decided that he was happy he was going to get to know his parents and many more thrown in as a bonus. Sure, they were just portraits. But if he understood right; they were made of just a little bit of his real parents. More so than other wizards portraits. He'd take what he could get really. Everything else can be dealt with when they came up. One thing at a time.

Right now, one of those things was the argument getting louder between the Twins and Ron. Funnily enough it was Ron, who is trying to help him, that was the loudest. Cracking open one eye, just enough to locate a target he threw his pillow at the nearest twin.

"Harry!"

"You're up"

"I wonder why?" Ron asked, glaring at his brothers.

"Mum fixed breakfast."

"A bit late."

"In case you got up in time."

"But Ikle Ronnikins"

"Might expire."

"From starvation."

"So, breakfast is ready."

"Good thing you're awake." They finished together.

Harry could just shake his head. It was exhausting just to listen to them, so he went and got ready for breakfast.

When breakfast was finished, Mr. Weasley told Harry Gringots had delivered a package before he woke up. It turned out to be the pensive, from the Ravenclaw vault. It was beautiful cobalt blue granite with Gold and Silver runes around the rim, both inside and out.

Ron and the twins were clamoring to find out what had happened yesterday. They were being fairly noisy about, it also. Ginny was doing a fair job of egging them on until she noticed Harry was watching. Suddenly, the tabletop became very interesting.

Mr. Weasley put a stop to their badgering by saying they would show everyone after dinner. That way, Hermione could see as well. Since he was picking her up a little later and she would be staying till the Day after tomorrow. So she could be here for all of Harry's birthday.

A brief knock followed by a head of long red hair peeking in the door interrupted anything else Mr. Weasley may have had to say.

"Did I hear something about a birthday?" He asked.

"Bill!" Everyone (well except for Harry, who smiled and how happy they sounded) shouted. Hugs were shared all around with Bill checking to be sure that everyone was okay. When he had arrived at Gringots earlier; the only instructions he had received were to go home. Even with that Pharaoh's assurance that his family was fine. This kind of summons usually meant bad news. He worried even more when Charley arrived not more than a minute later.

"Hey! Any of that left for poor little old me?" Charlie yelled into the chaos he had snuck in right behind his older brother.

"Charlie!" The whole process was repeated with lots of laughter.

After things settle down a bit, Ron pulled Harry over to introduce him to his older brothers. They did do the eyes to the forehead thing, but it was brief. No staring in awe. Just a confirmation that Harry really was who he said he was.

Bill quietly pulled his dad to the side a little bit later to ask. "Do you have any idea why both Charlie and I were summoned?"

"I have a fair idea yes." Mr. Weasley answered with some amusement.

"How do you know, an Egyptian queen by the way?" Bill tried again.

"She's quite an interesting character isn't she?" Arthur said.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Bill asked starting to get a bit frustrated.

Charlie had come over and was equally as frustrated. Harry and the rest of the Weasley's were snickering over Mr. Weasley's impression of Dumbledore. They had to admit it was much more amusing when you were not on the receiving end of it.

Throwing them a small bit of information he told them about part of his talk with Amelia Bones then asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you or hurt you, or well I don't know. I figured, if you didn't teach us. It was something you disagreed with and didn't want us to know." Bill replied with a shrug.

"It really wasn't on purpose." Arthur explained. "Some we didn't agree with, we feel all magical beings deserve to be treated with the respect. Some we just felt were wrong, for one thing we wanted you to marry someone you chose, not someone we choose for you."

"They just didn't want to negotiate seven different marriage contracts." George put in causing everyone to laugh even Percy, who had come down because of all the commotion. Harry quietly left the room to let the Weasley's spend some family time together.

A little while later Mrs. Weasley came out and sat down next to Harry, on one of the garden benches.

"Why did you leave Harry?" She asked softly.

Looking down at his hands Harry said. "Well you haven't seen Bill in a while, and Charlie since last Christmas. So I thought I should give you some time together, you know, just family."

"Oh Harry." She said, pulling him into one of her bone crushing hugs. "You are very much part of this family now don't you ever think anything else." She tried to reassure him. "Now why don't you come back in and join everyone. Lunch will be ready in just a bit and Arthur's already gone to get Hermione."

When Hermione arrived a bit later, she gave a squeal and a hug to rival Mrs. Weasley's. Harry figured he'd never have to worry about Voldemort, because the women in his life would kill him with love. Or maybe he should say hugs. He did notice that her hug for Ron was just a little tighter, and a little longer, and a lot more awkward. She started asking questions right away, but they were able to put her off until after dinner. Promising that they would tell everybody at that time. She wasn't happy but she agreed.

During lunch, they began a spirited discussion of Quidditch Ron bragging that Harry made the team in his first year. Charlie looked duly impressed "it's too bad we can't use a snitch here but the Muggles might see if we flew too high over the trees of the orchard. But we can play a little three on three if you're interested."

"Oh no you don't" Mrs. Weasley said. "We have to be at the bank by 11 o'clock tonight. So all of you upstairs right now, take a nap." All of the children at the table were stunned. A nap? What did she mean a nap? Even Ginny, who was the youngest thought she was too old for a nap. No matter how late they were staying up.

Mrs. Weasley, however, is a force to be reckoned with and soon everyone was headed upstairs to take a nap before dinner with a little help from a charm, Mrs. Weasley used to use on her boys when they were younger. To make sure they took their nap.

Sitting down to a noisy dinner Harry hardly noticed Ron shoveling copious amounts of food onto his plate. Then shoveling it in, after all that's how he always ate at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley however did notice.

"RONALD! You are not some starving animal so don't act like one. I will not have that at my table and you know it." She glared at her youngest son. It took three swallows to remove all the food in his mouth. His ears going red he mumbled out an apology going back to his meal much more sedately.

The twins were vastly amused their little brother had forgotten himself enough to forget he wasn't at school. Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion but a smug look of vindication settled on her face. Dinner after that was loud, fun and of course delicious.

A little latter as Hermione was talking to Ginny Harry Whispered to Ron "You do that on purpose don't you? Just to get a reaction out of Hermione."

"She makes the greatest faces don't she?" Ron replied with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Weasley placed the pensive in the middle of the table after dinner was cleaned up. He explained what it was and what they were going to do. He then became very stern "Normally I would not do this. I love and trust all of you; these are not my secrets however. So I'm asking for wizard's oath from each of you that you will not reveal any of what you see today."

This caused a bit of confusion, the older boys grumbled but complied. Percy was particularly indignant at this request, his curiosity won out, however. And he complied next. The four youngest Weasley's had no problem with this and followed their brother's example of how to make a wizard's oath. Hermione, and finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their oath.

Mr. Weasley and Harry decided that Mr. Weasley's memories would be the best to view. So he pulled all of his memories from the time he found Harry asleep in the chair to when they left Gringots.

It was a little startling to be met first thing with the sleeping Harry, blood all over his face and hands. Arthur was able to get a small laugh when he told everybody he had forgotten he didn't have his wand because he'd been naked. Everyone gasped and yelled in anger, when Parkinson attacked Harry. They were amazed when the magic of the ritual enacted its own form of justice. As the people in the memory itself were busy taking care of Harry. The observers watched as portrait after portrait appeared on the walls as an intricate web of lines began linking all these portraits together, showing the flow of history, and just how interconnected, the old families really where.

As the Lords confirmed Harry as the new head of House. They were now able to observe the other portraits. Having conversations with each other and leaving empty frames for a bit. Husbands and wives left their portraits to give each other a hug and converse in low voices all keenly observing the young man that now held the title of Lord Potter. Apparently there had been a great deal of activity going on around Harry that he never noticed, nor had Mr. Weasley really.

Harry was just as interested as everyone else. He didn't remember half of the stuff. It was really funny to watch everyone, as each portrait revealed itself. Hermione was hyperventilating by the time Rowena Ravenclaw introduced herself. Ron had gone through every color of the rainbow twice when the founders started introducing themselves. But he went a particularly nasty shade of green, upon hearing Salazar Slytherin's name.

"You're related to Slytherin?" Ron's tone of voice sounded rather odd, as if he couldn't decide on awe or horror over this bit of news. Harry just gave a shrug and indicated they should continue watching. As they turned their attention back to the memory, they found it frozen.

"Ah there we are, wasn't sure that would work." Mr. Weasley said jovially. "Now where did I see him?" Mr. Weasley began searching the rows of portraits. "Yes, Ron, Harry is indeed related to Slytherin. Now see this gentleman." He pointed to a frame on the third row up. "He is your mother's great-great-grandfather on her mother's side. Now if we follow this line, where does it go?" Pointing with his wand. He followed the line back till it split. One part going to Helga Hufflepuff and one part going to Salazar Slytherin."

The Weasley's were stunned. They had never in a million years thought that they were related to Slytherin, made them a bit queasy, quite frankly. But Mr. Weasley wasn't done yet. He was still searching among the frames. "Here we are this gentleman is one of your mother's great grandfather's on her father's side." Again, they followed the line back until it split. One line going to Slytherin, one line going to Ravenclaw." He repeated this a couple of times finding some of his great-grandfather's until at last. Not very far from the founders themselves. He pointed to a gentleman whose line split. Almost immediately went to Gryffindor one to Slytherin. The Weasley's it seemed were related to the Potters on several levels, but never too closely, and they also were descendent from all four founders.

After giving his children a few minutes to adjust Arthur motioned for the memories to continue. Everyone was saddened by Guinevere's tale and surprised that her son was the first Gryffindor. Her grandfather puzzled everyone until he changed the color of his hair and grew a long beard. So Harry didn't feel as bad that he had not been able to figure it out.

They all became thoughtful when Cleopatra explained about Atlantis and the origins of the magical world they now lived in. This was big news, especially for those like Hermione, who were treated as unwelcome intruders into their world.

Bill couldn't believe that this was actually Cleopatra. The Cleopatra, he was just slightly ashamed, when she mentioned their reasons for being in the tombs. Enough time had passed, that they didn't really think of it in those terms anymore. 

He would be sure to be much more respectful in their explorations of these tombs, from now on. He knew for a fact that they would not stop. Too much was to be learned and too much treasure to be found. It was sad but true.

As they all left the pensive, Percy said pompously "this is a very important find the Ministry should be informed of this right away."

Looking sadly, as his son, Arthur reminded him. "Have you forgotten your oath so soon?"

"But father, this is very important." Percy insisted.

"Harry has invited us to a very important Potter ritual that must be done at midnight tonight. Why don't we leave any decisions until after?" Arthur suggested Percy didn't look happy, but he did nod in agreement. "Now why don't you all go pack a bag like you're going to be away for a few days. Ron, no need to bring Scabbers just put him in his cage and leave enough food and water for tomorrow. Percy and Harry why don't you do the same for your owls. Or at least leave them some food no need to put them in a cage."

All the children rushed upstairs to get their stuff together, talking excitedly about what they might be learning. Ron and Harry hoped they'd learn how to duel. Hermione and Percy were going on and on about the history and what they might learn from the founders. The Twins were hoping to find something that would help them with their pranks, and with the inkling of an idea they had of the joke shop. Charlie was hoping that he could learn things about dragons that had been extinct for while and Ginny was hoping to get a head start on her first year at Hogwarts. She was equally excited about the prospect of spending so much time with Harry. Even if she couldn't quite bring herself to speak in front of him yet.

Harry and Ron decided to use their bookbags to pack a few clothes in. After hurriedly stuffing a few changes into the bags they hurried back downstairs. As they passed Ginny's room they could hear Hermione, worrying over whether they 

would need their books are not. Harry just grinned at Ron and yelled "just clothes Hermione" as he kept moving on down the stairs.

Ron suppressed to snicker as Percy, who was just coming out of his room, turned around and went back in, as he heard this. Apparently he packed his books as well Harry just rolled his eyes. "I figure that if they want to teach us something. They'll provide us with what we need, at least Gringots will for a fee." Harry told Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As there was no blood involved in this ritual. They did not have to go through an elaborate cleansing ceremony. Just a basic cleansing that was held within the anti-chambers of the main ritual chamber. This went very quickly and soon they were all gathered at the door to the main chamber.

As Felcrag opened the doors Harry was amazed at the changes that were made. Off to the left were four small tents next to them were several trunks and what looked like a formal dining area. An area was set aside for dueling and exercise another area seems to be a small potions lab. All in all, it looked like they were prepared for any eventuality.

After the ritual had been preformed the normally noisy Weasley's were very quiet and awkward. Not knowing how to proceed. The ancestors however had no such problems greeting them cheerfully. They began to introduce themselves. Harry, taking the hint introduced the Weasley's and Hermione to his family. This seemed to be was needed to break the ice, and everyone headed in a different direction.

Hermione and Percy headed straight for Rowena Ravenclaw. Bill went over to Cleopatra, Charlie seemed undecided for a moment or two then went to speak to Godric Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley decided to speak to his ancestor and Ron went with him.

The rest weren't sure where to go until Mrs. Weasleys paternal ancestor waved them over to speak to him Ginny decided to join her. Salazar Slytherin signaled that he would speak to the Twins. They swallowed hard and gave each other a worried look, but went over to talk to him. After Harry was sure that everyone had someone to talk to. He did what he'd wanted to do since he came in the door and headed straight for his parents.

Harry stared up his parents as they stared down at him an awkward silence stretched endlessly and on. James and Lily exchanged worried glances neither sure what to say.

Harry finally broke the silence "Um…Hi" this said with a stiff smile and an awkward wave.

"So ah going into second year, huh?" James asked, at his son's nod he continued "do you like quidditch? Are you going to try out for the house team this year?"

Harry hung his head trying to hide his smile when he thought he had it under control he glanced up and shook his head "nah I don't think so" he said waiting as a sad disappointed look flashed over his dad's face.

"I think Oliver, he's the captain, will just let me keep playing since I'm already on the team" Harry let loose the grin he'd been fighting to hide. Lily laughed at the stunned look on her husband's face.

"Did he'd just? First year!" James managed to say.

"Yup youngest seeker in a century" Harry informed them proudly.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" James exclaimed then turned to his wife "did he just prank me?" He asked just to be sure she could only nod confirmation as she was still laughing "THAT'S MY PRONGSLET!"

"James Potter you will not call my son Progslet!"

Over talking to Lord Salazar, when the twins thought they heard someone say Prongs and then it was confirmed by Lily's shout their heads whipped around to locate the yell and saw Lily berating James. With a brief excuse they ran over to the Potters, just in time to hear James sputter "But Lily if I'm Prongs then of course he's……"

"He will have his own name not some stupid….." she stopped in her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had inadvertently given permission for as a gleam entered her husband's eyes. "No" she said firmly "he's too young!"

"But Lily you just said" James tried to wheedle but she stopped him cold.

"No" she said again firmly then they noticed the bewildered look on Harry's face and the identical redheads on their knees staring in awe at James.

"Prongs?" they said in stereo.

"Yes" James answered with a puzzled look.

Already on their knees they bowed down an in perfect sync intoned "teach us oh wise one, leader of the mighty marauders, share with us your vast knowledge of all that is mischief and mayhem."

James preened under the adulation a smug pleased look on his face. Both Harry and Lily rolled their eyes trying not to laugh it would only encourage them.

"Fred and George Weasley we agreed to give the Potters some time alone now you get back over to Lord Salazar and apologize for leaving like that" Molly Weasley instructed her sons. As soon as her son's left she turned in glared at James. "As for you if I even suspect you've been teaching them pranks or anything else to cause chaos I'll get Lily and all of the other ladies to deal with you since an Insindio and would affect them as well." Lily nodded in firm agreement to that. James had gone very pale it the mention of an Insindio. With the final glare Mrs. Weasley went back to her ancestor.

"So" James had to pause here to clear his throat to get his voice back down into the Normal range. "So what house are you in?"

Harry had been going to tease his dad telling him that he was in Slytherin but decided to take pity on him for now. Mrs. Weasley can be really scary. "Gryffindor" he told them proudly.

They talked for a while about Hogwarts and Harry managed to skirt around where he lived for a bit but Lilly finally flat out asked who Harry lived with if Sirius was in Azkaban.

"I live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" he answered in a low voice.

"No" Lily exclaimed horrified "No we stated under no circumstances were you to go there."

Harry explains what he and Mr. Weasley had learned in the last few days. James grimaced at the mention of Sirius' mother. Both of his parents were outraged that the Malfoy's had tried to get custody. In the end none of them were happy with Dumbledore but realized maybe he had done what he could with what he had had the time though he still had a lot to answer for.

At about 3:00 AM all the children were sent to bed. Mrs. Weasley was pulled into service brewing some potions as all the ladies discussed how to counteract the years of malnutrition and neglect. The men discussed Harry's physical abuse (bullying by Dudley and mild evidence of at least some by his aunt and uncle) and his it encounters and with Voldemort last year and an they agreed to with Harry's idea that Voldemort would focus on getting rid of the only proof of failure he could see. They felt he might obsess a bit over Harry needing to prove that Harry's apparent victory was just a fluke. The ladies would chime in with their take on things every now and then startling the men making them wonder how the ladies could keep track of their conversation when they seem to be so involved with what they were doing. At about 5:00 AM they too decided to get at least a little sleep.

Lily and James shared a look and came together in one frame to have a quiet conversation about what Dumbledore had told them before they went into hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite literally actually.

**Chapter 5**

The first indication that things weren't going the way the boys hoped came first thing in the morning. Mr. Weasley woke them up and with a much too cheerful "up up up boys Molly will have breakfast ready and ½ hour. The clothes you are to wear are laid out for you."

Much grumbling and groaning could be heard from the four blurry eyed boys as they got up to grab their towels and headed to the bathroom which resembled the dorm room bath with four shower stalls. Only slightly more awake when they returned to their room, they started to get dressed. It took a moment to realize what they were putting on "what the…!" the Twins' said in stereo.

"We're not at school!" was a comment that came from Ron.

"No way" was Harry's contribution.

"These are much nicer than what we normally wear." Ron stated and the Twins' agreed.

"These are much nicer than most of the school wears. More like what Malfoy might wear." Harry put it in there was some face pulling at the thought of anything like Malfoy.

With Mrs. Weasley signaling that breakfast was ready they didn't have time for anything more. As they sat down to eat Mrs. Weasley placed at least five different potions in front of Harry's place and told him firmly he needed to take each one before he started breakfast. With a grimace he did as he was told. As breakfast started in earnest, every boy's worst nightmare came to pass. They were lectured 

and shown how to sit (posture). The proper sized bites to take (Hermione gave a smug look to Ron at this where he just rolled his eyes). Appropriate mealtime conversations including maintaining a decent volume. The four youngest boys took it in reluctantly, with ever sinking spirits. This was not what they had in mind at all. The older boys took it as a matter of course and the girls soaked it all up eagerly.

"That was delicious thank you Molly" Mr. Weasley told his wife the rest followed suit has she smiled and nodded her appreciation "now then Fred and George you need to go visit Charles he wants to know where you are and what we may be able to help you with." They ran off to Harry's grandfather who was waving at them. Arthur then turned to Percy "Lord Black has offered to evaluate you Percy" Percy walked off with a sigh and worried look because the Blacks had a rather…well black reputation.

And finally he turned to Harry and told him "Your parents are waiting for you over there with the Founders. Now no need to be nervous," he said as he saw their panic over hearing the Founders. "They just want to see what you learned this year and what you might need help with. They're not going to grade you. It's just to see what you know and what you need help with." That really didn't help much but the trio made their way over, leaving a disappointed Ginny to help her mother cleanup.

They were taken basically through the final exams of Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and then Charms. All of the extra reading he and Ron had done, did them a world of good. Both beamed, as they did much better than they had in the real exams. Hermione excelled of course, as she always did. James and Lily looked very pleased with Harry's results. The Founders frowned at each other.

"Yes that was very nice" Rowena said "now do it without your wand" this brought stunned silence all around. Hermione finally sputtered out "but but only the most powerful wizards can do wandless magic!"

"Nonsense most all wizards can do at least some. The wand is just a teaching tool. That was the way we taught. First theory, then practical was taught with the wand. Once proficient with that, then without the wand and eventually silently but that was usually much later." Godric explained "once you reach adulthood the wand will 

be used only when extra power or finesse is needed. It really helps out with those really tricky complicated charms."

They had attracted everyone's attention now and most looked shocked by this, those portraits nearest the Founders looked less shocked. The founders looked to them first for answers.

One of those nearest just said "we did learn wandless magic but not until third year." A little further down the line "we didn't start that until sixth year" moving on down the line "I didn't learn until Auror training." Not very far from him had another one saying "I was an Auror also and it was not taught anymore."

The founders were appalled. A few of the more academic among them were intrigued by this. Percy, Bill, Lily and Hermione narrowed their eyes in suspicion. That was for later however.

"Well, now we know at least one thing to teach you for sure" Helga said "why don't you all go to lunch and we'll have a schedule ready when we meet back here about two."

Percy and Hermione started in intense whispered conversation that was soon joined by Bill as they walked over to the dining area.

Ron groaned and said to Harry "they've done it now; we'll hardly ever see her until she figures this out even being stuck in the same room."

Harry laughed and agreed "Yup she'll barely come up for air. At least she gets some company this time. I am really curious too, but I know she'll let us know what she finds out." Lunch though good brought more lessons on manners much to the disgust of the youngest boys.

Meeting back at the founders at two Rowena took charge of the schedule. "Each morning from 9 to 11 Harry will be with his father, grandfather and so forth to learn Potter family traditions and histories. The Weasley family will divide that time between the Weasley and the Prewetts represented here. They are a bit dated in their knowledge so you may learn something lost over time." Here she was interrupted by Lord Black whispered a few requests to her.

"Lord Black would like it least ½ hour of that time to teach you the history and some of the more acceptable traditions of his line since you are the Black heir also Harry." She then turned to Hermione "Cleopatra would like to talk to you Hermione and so would a few others here as well." Hermione beamed happily she had been afraid they would leave her out since that she wasn't related in any way they knew right now.

"From 11 to 1 will be lunch and free time. "From 1 to 2 basic charms not taught at Hogwarts because it is assumed children pick them up at home." Hermione was looking outraged at how unfair that was to Muggleborns. Molly felt very guilty because she had never let any of her children learn charms at home, even though she remembered learning them at home herself. Bill put a comforting hand on her shoulder "its OK mum we understand."

"Besides we learned them anyway." Harry heard one twin whisper to the other.

"Then from 2 to 3 Potions with Salazar, from 3 to 4 wandless magic with Merlin, from 4 to 5 dueling with Godric." Rowena continued on. All of the boys smiled at that; that is what they really wanted to learn.

Percy could no longer contain himself "but it's against the law!"

"A law that 99 of the pure blood population ignores including those within the Ministry" Charles Potter an ex-Auror explained. Poor Percy was scandalized and Hermione was even more outraged.

However Ron's agonized yell drowned them both out "lessons till five!" Rowena gave a very Slytherin smirk and continued on.

"5 to 6 is free, dinner is at six and you will dress for dinner." Here she paused for just a moment then went on "but today is somebody's birthday so we won't start that now; you youngsters run along and enjoy the rest of the day." They didn't need to be told twice they were gone so fast it almost looked like they had disapparated.

James looked over to Lady Ravenclaw and asked. "You don't really think they'll follow that do you? Those twins will rebel, probably tomorrow."

"Oh they will follow the schedule at least for a few days." She told him. "That is all we need to find how to teach them what they really need to survive the coming challenges."

Lord Slytherin continued from there. "The current Ministry is going to make things very difficult for them. Dark Lord or not the Wizarding World expects Harry to save them no matter his age. They no longer seem to be capable of helping themselves and see no problem with expecting the impossible from a child. They will turn on him at the first sign that he cannot meet their expectations."

Everyone looked grim as the truth of that statement sank in. "What we wish to do is give him the tools and support needed to survive the next few years. Then hopefully along the line he will learn what he needs to Survive Voldemort." Godric finished off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe that, lessons all day every day? In the SUMMER!" Ron groused flinging himself back on the bed in disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reminded Ron "Well technically it is only one day out of the summer."

"It won't feel like it though Hermione." Harry told her.

"I suppose, but think of all the things we'll learn. Percy just told me there's almost a whole library in those trunks out there. He and Bill went to look up old Auror training records. I'll help tomorrow since today is Harry's birthday." Both of her friends had really been surprised when she came into their tent not very long after they did. They could have sworn she'd be buried in books by now. Ron suddenly sat up with a smile. He went to the flap and yelled for the twins and Ginny. Then he went over to rummage around in his bag for something. As the others came in he turned around with two presents in his hands.

Handing one to Harry and the other to Hermione, with a big grin Ron said "Happy Birthday Harry and early birthday to you Hermione. We wanted to give you these in private. You'll get other stuff later Harry." He assured his friend.

"Well, go on open them." The twins encouraged the two who had just been starring in disbelief at the presents. No other urging was needed and the both ripped into the packages.

"Thanks Ron this will come in handy" Harry said, looking at the book bag that was his second real birthday present ever.

"You bet they will" Ron said and went on to tell of the charms and protections on them. Hermione's eyes were shining with excitement by the time he finished.

"Oh this is marvelous I won't have to lug around that heavy bag any more or run clear back to the tower to get something. It will save so much time." The smile and excitement slowly faded and her eyes narrowed all the sudden.

"OW! HEY!" Ron flung his arms up to protect his head as Hermione brought her brand new book bag down on it.

WHACK "You mean to tell me" WHACK, WHACK "that I could" WHACK "have brought" WHACK "all my books" WHACK, WHACK, WHACK "if you had given this to me YESTERDAY!"

"They were for birthday presents Hermione." Ron said plaintively as she stopped hitting him. He could tell he wasn't going to get any help from his so called friend or family as they were rolling on the floor laughing themselves silly. He was distracted from anything else as Hermione gave a dejected yell.

"Oh no, we're not allowed enchanted trunks until fourth year."

The Twins gave a really evil smile and said. "But they're not trunks now are they?"

Hermione looked a bit startled for a moment then a sly grin settled on her face. "No they are not." She agreed. Those who had been at school with her last year, stared at her in shock.

"We're so proud, our little Ronnikins all grown up and corrupting poor innocent little girls." The twins said in their usual style, wiping away a false tear. Ron's ears turned red.

Hermione just snorted before going on to a different topic. "We should tell your parents about our Martial Arts training. We don't want to forget what we've already learned."

This brought a puzzled look to Harry's face, so he asked. "Why do we need to do that? I mean, sure we don't want to forget what we've learned, but why do we need to tell them? It's not like they can help or anything." He was truly confused 

about that. His friends who both had very supportive families were just as puzzled by his attitude. They could not understand not telling them.

"You might be surprised how helpful adults can be Harry." Bill spoke behind them causing all of them to jump.

Harry was ashamed he had implied Mr. Weasley was just like all the other adults in his life. He hurriedly tried to let them all know that wasn't the case. "Oh no your dad is great, he has really been great the last few days."

Bill smiled and asked, "So why have you been taking Martial Arts? And just what brought this all on?" Harry looked around at his friends; finding only support and encouraging nods he went on to tell about the train ride and the rescue that resulted in them all being here.

Thinking over what he had just been told Bill couldn't find much wrong in their reasoning. Deciding to help he told them, "Well I think Charlie and I could come up with a reason for you to workout in the mornings. We could get started tomorrow." His younger siblings all looked very worried at the look on Bills face as he left after that last statement.

"I'm not sure that was a good thing." Ginny finally spoke up, her worry out weighing her shyness for the time being. All of her brothers agreed which caused both Hermione and Harry to worry as well.

"Lord Potter?" Felcrag asked from outside the tent. Entering at Harry's request he held out an envelope to Harry. "This is from Her Majesty Cleopatra, with warm wishes on your birthday."

Harry took them with a puzzled look. Exactly how had a portrait been able to get him a birthday present? "Thank you Felcrag. How are you doing being stuck here with a bunch of strangers?"

"Do not worry over me Lord Potter; it is part of my job. This actually gives me a bit of a vacation. Goblins rarely take vacations as it would interfere with business. This is still business and yet a vacation at the same time. I have had some fascinating conversations with some very prominent historical Wizards and Muggles. I will leave you with your present, good day and may you have many years of continued health and wealth."

"Well come on, let's see what an ancient Egyptian thinks a good present is." Ron encouraged him. Harry opened the envelop and pulled out a stack of photos. A smile broke out on his face as he realized what they were. The others started to laugh as they went through evidence of Bill's first meeting with the Pharaoh.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out all the stops for dinner. It was everything Harry had ever wanted in a birthday. Bill and Charlie gave him candy because of such short notice. The twins gave him some Zonko pranks, Hermione a book on defense, Ginny some candy and Ron a Chuddly Cannon T-shirt. When he went to bed that night the smile was still on his face.

The next morning Bill let them know just how evil he could be; especially after those pictures had been passed around at dinner. He and Charlie had gone to the Roman Generals for ideas on physical training. Julius Caesar and Mark Antony had a 'little' knowledge on training. (Please note the sarcasm.) The two were only too happy to help out. Seeing as they were actually non-magical and really no help in that direction. Harry was their descendant as well; they wanted to stay around to help where they could. The first bit of evil was the 5:00 am wake up call, and it just got worse from there. Hours later they were completely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed, that's when Mrs. Weasley announced breakfast was almost ready.

After a shower they all stumbled their way to the breakfast table; where Bill and Charlie were already seated and carrying on a much too lively conversation with their parents.

"Oh Bill that was such a wonderful suggestion, it really can't be good for the children to be stuck indoors for so long." His mother said happily. Those children could only groan and glare helplessly at the evil that was the oldest Weasley child.

That set the tone for the rest of their time in the ritual. Up early for fitness and Martial Arts, a few days in Caesar and King Arthur both felt swordsmanship should be added. The addition did help keep things from getting boring.

Pre-Hogwarts charms ended up lasting about ½ hour much to the chagrin of Hermione and most of the charms were ones she had taught herself before school anyway. Some Charms that are taught officially later such as Scourgify and Reparo came with funny stories of how James had messed them up. The most fun were basic color changing charms that you simply said the color and there it was. The twins pointed out that Ginny was especially good at turning people purple at 3 years old. They swore they spent the entire year that color.

Potions were just covering what they had learned from the extra texts and making them understand it better. A clue to what was really going on came when Slytherin assigned essays. When they came back it looked like someone had committed a really messy murder on them, red marks and comments covered the entire surface. Ron and Harry weren't too surprised; theirs' usually looked something like that. What did surprise them was Hermione's it was even worse than theirs was.

"But I don't understand. I did all the research; I reread everything twice just to be sure." Hermione was practically hyperventilating as she said this.

Harry who had been checking out all the marks and comments on his figured out what they were doing first for a change. "Hermione read the comments; it's not the subject that they graded but how the essay was written."

Harry's comments read something like 'use at least two but no more than five examples'; or expand on this idea why is it good or bad and how could it be used better'. The Potion was secondary to how it was written something Hogwarts lacked was an actual English class.

Hermione's actually read 'this has nothing to do with this subject why is it here?'; 'Please keep examples to under five'; 'tighten this up you can say what you need in about ½ the words here'; 'Interesting facts but do they really have anything to add to the main focus? If not leave them out or chose one or two to use but no more.'

Ron's read right along the same lines as Harry's, usually telling him to add more at certain point. Once they caught on things went much better and the teachers at Hogwarts will be relieved by the new shorter essays handed in by the resident Know-it-all.

Salazar then went on to teach them simple potions not covered it the class but helpful later in life after Hogwarts. Potions for cleaning, personal care, simple healing; like bruise cream, pepperup, mild pain reducers, headache, and general healing. Nothing powerful like some of the newer potions used by the healers now but ones that would work none the less. The most exciting thing they learned was when flavors could be added and when they could not. It was a lot more acceptable than Snape would like them to believe.

Wandless magic was by far the most anticipated and the most frustrating class they had, it took 4 days before the first Lumos worked. Harry, of course was the one to get it first; he was by far the most powerful and the least indoctrinated in what could and could not be done. Ginny got it next; it went pretty much by age at that point, going from youngest to oldest. With the exception of Hermione and Percy who were not adjusting well to something they felt was impossible. The only thing keeping them trying is that Merlin himself said it was possible. And, oh yeah, everyone else seemed able to do it

"Hermione," she jerked around at the sound of her name to find Harry right behind her. "You can do this. I know you can, you just have to believe you can." He said earnestly.

"Yeah, Hermione your scary good at charms; you know that right?" Ron said. He had come over to stand next to Harry, when he saw what was going on.

Hermione smiled through her tears, touched that her friends were trying to help her. Rowena moved into the frame nearest them and started to talk to Hermione about what is taught and what is truth. They are not always the same. People write the books, and people make mistakes. Knowledge is ever changing as Humans learn more about the world they live in. Most important to know though, is everyone has an opinion and most of the time it's different than everyone else's.

Somehow at this point Salazar was able to talk Ron into a game of chess. Harry watched for awhile but decided to go talk to the Ritual Master for a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ritual Master Felcrag, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment." Harry asked.

"Of course your Majesty." The Goblin bowed low.

Right on cue Harry turned bright red and started sputtering incoherently, finally settling on, "Oh, come on I'm King of an abandoned Island."

"A King none the less." Felcrag stated.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Goblin and said "You can't keep changing the title you use either, don't think I didn't notice." A slight smile came to his face as he told Felcrag "we're no longer in the Hereditary Ritual so please call me Harry."

"Of course…Harry. You may call me Felcrag." This was said with a slight chuckle.

"You are having way too much fun with this you know." Harry told Felcrag.

"Senior Goblin Corfax did inform me that you were very entertaining to talk to. Now how may I be of service?" Felcrag asked.

"I was wondering why you are being so helpful. I don't mean to be rude." Harry rushed to explain. "Everything I have heard or read said that Goblins hate Wizards and only do what they must to conduct business."

"This is exactly why we are being so helpful." When Harry looked completely lost after that statement, Felcrag went on to explain. "You treat us as individuals, as equals, not as a beast to serve you."

"I'm just being polite and why wouldn't I treat you as an equal?" Harry asked, truly puzzled.

"Many Wizards think we are beasts, animals beneath their notice. They think we are here only to serve them." Felcrag told Harry.

"That's just not right." Harry said sadly.

"When you came into the bank you were respectful and noticed an individual goblin not a collective. You asked questions when unsure of correct behavior towards us. These things gave us hope that peaceful relations between us might still be possible, despite the current leanings of the Ministry. Other Wizards have already learned from your actions and not only those in this room." Felcrag waved his hand indicating everyone in the room.

"Your Family has historically been respectful of other magical beings. They have for the most part been some of the easiest Wizards to deal with. In other concerns, 

you are one of the largest accounts the Bank holds. After some of these new inheritances you may be the largest.

Politically, when you come of age you will have a great deal of power. You may be able to help those who the current Ministry has oppressed. They have passed more oppressive laws in the last decade than in the entire preceding century. We, the Goblin nation, are much closer to open warfare than any wizard may suspect. You gave us hope however small. So for you we will wait, watch and help you where we can." Felcrag finished solemnly.

"I'm only 12! People won't listen to me." Harry said feeling a bit sick at what they expected him to do. "What if I can't do all that?"

"You already are just by being you." The Goblin informed him. "That is all we expect. Just be yourself the rest will follow. It already has." With that Felcrag left.

"I got it! I got it!" Hermione's excited squeal brought Harry out of his dazed reaction to the Ritual Maters words. He hurried off to congratulate his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dueling though not exactly what they expected turned out to be great fun. The first thing Godric did was assign all the school age children a color.

Harry – Green

Ron – Orange

Hermione – Blue

Fred – Yellow

George – Red

Ginny – Purple

Percy – Black

Just to get an idea of everyone's reactions under pressure and because James had convinced him it would be highly entertaining. The first thing they did was a free-for-all skirmish. No shields were allowed because the younger students hadn't learned them yet and because the best defense for a curse was not to be there when it hit.

"Go!" Godric yelled and watched as lights exploded everywhere, screaming, yelling, running, jumping, it was amazing to watch. "Well I think we can safely assume that Harry's reflexes are a magical gift." Godric commented to the watching adults, who just nodded their agreement, too busy watching Harry turn sharply, duck and roll to avoid and incoming color.

Harry came up shooting "Green, green, green." Then he ducked and spun away again to avoid a group of red and yellow shots coming at him. There were yells of all colors flying fast and furious.

After 10 minutes Godric called a halt. Charlie and Bill got the honor of counting the spots of color on each of the combatants. Harry was hit the least, his quick reaction times really helped there. Ron was next, then Ginny, Hermione, Percy, Fred and George. (I am sure it was just pure coincidence that more shots were aimed Fred and Georges' way. No reason at all for any of the others to purposely target them, really.)

They then tallied up who landed the most hits. Ginny was the winner here, followed by Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Percy, and Hermione. Ron was chuffed that when it came down to it he beat everyone one way or another. Coming out ahead of his sister in one, and his best friend in another.

Percy and Hermione were told they thought too much. Thinking is very good but quick action is needed as well in this type of situation. Godric went on to point out the strength and weaknesses of everyone. Accuracy was one of the main things to address first. So target practice became the first portion of each lesson. Then one 

of the adults would shoot color spells for the youngsters to dodge, and finally one on one, matchups for actual dueling practice.

It was in one of the first, one on one, duels that a problem with Harry's magic popped up. Instead of a green dot Harry turned poor Ron Green from head to toe. In fact the wall behind him was also turned green as the people in the portraits there dove for cover. "I think a spectator shield needs to be put up next time" Lord Black suggested to the room at large.

Merlin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin and Ritual Master Felcrag started investigating right away, having Molly cast all sorts of diagnostic spells on Harry. Several minutes into this Felcrag remembered something that his apprentice had told him about Harry's cleansing ritual.

"Torak thought that a great deal of the dark magic from Harry was actually coming from an outside source and flowing thru the curse scar." He told the others. This little fact really heated up the conversation. They finally came to the realization that Voldemort had been leaching power and life-force for most of Harry's life.

"Do you think that may have damaged his magical core?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"No" Merlin replied. "From the diagnostics cast by Molly there doesn't seem to be. Magic has tried to make up for the loss by overcompensating. Streaming more and more magic in to fill his core and when possible to overfill it making it expand to have reserves for when the drain is particularly strong. Much like the feast or famine trait, people lose weight by starving then when they go back to eating the body quickly starts storing it in case it is starved again. That is why many end up heavier than before they starved themselves." Molly absentmindedly patted her plump middle. She never did stay on a diet long because of feeding her family, maybe that was a good thing after all.

"So it made him more powerful?" James wanted to know.

"In a way, yes. We won't know just how powerful for years as he is still growing both physically and magically. These dueling sessions will help him learn control in case the drain is not stopped just inside this ritual. The cleansing ritual probably scared Voldemort into finding another source, at least for a while." Merlin smiled slightly as he said this last part, he hoped there was a lot of pain to that foul creature.

A/N: Abrupt end I know, but I decided to continue on in another chapter. This one was getting out of control lengthwise and not saying all that I wanted it to. I even cut out a great deal which at some point might be put back in. Dueling was meant to be much more detailed but I drew a huge blank (so sorry). Trying to put the entire Time Bubble stay in one chapter sounded like a good idea at the time but just didn't work out.


End file.
